


Connor: Become PornBot

by Hodgesicle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (shut up I love that kink I had to include it somewhere), A wild Gavin appears, And even some, Begging, Blow Jobs, Connor is a rough boi, Daddy Kink, Damn we got some, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, It’s just potn what else can i tell you, I’m back bitches, Masterbation, More rough Connor, Morning Sex, Needy Connor, Oh we got a little overheated Connor in this one, Okay we got Gavin/Reader for real, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Some weird stuff in this chapter, Sub Connor, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, also dont fucking kink sham me, and no not the food, ass eating, beauty in death and stuff, bet you thought you’d seen the last of me, connors a fucking tease, damn hes a dirty boi, god I’m a dirty sinner, god it’s so fun to write him like that goddamn, honeslty I hope you dint mind that, i ramble too much that’s ehy, mmhmm, move over a bit Connor let’s make room for Reed, oh yeah did I mention creampies, question mark, smut to all heavens, still smut thi, we can’t all be perfect, well I mean I tried to write it but I mean I can’t write accurate shit so, wow this tag list isn’t getting a burn long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgesicle/pseuds/Hodgesicle
Summary: His name is Connor; and he’s the pornbot sent by CyberLife





	1. A Note From Hodge

Hey guys. (*´ω`*)

Welcome to Connor: Become Pornbot! I've decided to move this little note to the front of the fic to list some of the requests, prompts and ideas i have for future chapters. thats all. im in the process of letting ideas bubble in my head; its just a tad difficult to write them into coherent words. so bear with me, you'll get new content soon! I promise!!

~~So it pretty much seems like I’ve abandoned this fic huh? I haven’t updated since November and I’m really sorry about that. Thing is, I still think about this work a lot and in fact I do have chapters that are sitting in my WIPs... I just haven’t had the inspiration to write words.~~

~~~~

~~~~

~~But fear not! I hopefully should feel the energy to write maybe. I’ll get my ass into gear soon, just give me a little more time. Maybe I’ll even try to update once a month.~~

~~~~

~~~~

As I’ve said I do have some things in the works. I’m still taking requests, in fact you can hmu in the comments or visit my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com) and drop me an ask. What I’ll do is add it to my list and try to get it written as soon as I’m able to get out of a brain fart. (´⊙ω⊙`)

### In fact here’s a list of requests and prompts I have in my arsenal:

  * Omegaverse Connor/Reader
  * Human!Connor/Android!Reader
  * Connor/Nines (RK900)/Reader
  * Virgin!Reader/Connor
  * Daddy!Connor/Reader
  * Connor/Vamp!Reader



☆〜（ゝ。∂） Stay Cool Friendos


	2. Morning Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not sure how I’m gonna do this, like if I’ll do a collection fic or a series of Connor oneshots as separate works. What would you guys prefer, I’m all about that public view. 
> 
> Until it’s decided, the title is a working title. 
> 
> For now enjoy that sweet morning sex with the boi.

You slipped into consciousness, your eyes scrunching slightly as the remnants of sleep finally left. You could see the light of outside through your closed eyes, it was bright and even pierced through the closed curtains. The lack of warmth against your back was the next thing you seemed to notice. You distinctly remember falling asleep last night with arms wrapped round you and a body pressed flush against yours; but this morning, there was an alarming lack of said body now. 

You began rolling over, your eyes opening slightly, attempting to investigate the empty space behind you. When you were almost halfway rolled over, the missing person had returned, the bed dipping behind you as he got back into bed with you. 

“Good morning.” Connors voice was but a small whisper and you smiled when he placed a soft kiss to your temple. “Hope I didn’t disturb you.” 

“No.” You shook your head in response, almost unable to find your voice in the early morning hours. “Where were you? I was worried you’d left me.” You pouted, feigning hurt as Connor snaked his arm back over your waist and pulled you into him, fitting your butt snugly into his hips. 

“Sorry, I was checking some messages from Hank.” He replied, burying his face into your neck and leaving little kisses over it. “Apparently there’s a pile of paperwork and reports that need sorting. And some of the evidence from our most recent case hasn’t been registered properly.” 

You only let out a small groan, pulling his arm tighter round your waist and turning your head towards him. That would mean he’d be at the DPD until at least late afternoon. And that’s if there isn’t anything that they get stuck with from Gavin again, like yesterday. You had hoped Connor would be able to spend a little free time with you today, seeing as he and Hank had been working non stop for the past two weeks; the pair of them deserved a short break for once. 

“Do you have to go in?” You asked, pleading with him to find an alternative. He only hummed back at you and gave you a soft smile and a peck to the corner of your mouth. Your pout became more prominent and Connor chuckled in your ear, returning to burying his face into your neck. 

“I promise, tomorrow I’ll get some time off. We can spend the day together then.” He compromised, taking your hand in his. 

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that...” you smirked, laughing through your nose and you felt Connor smile against your shoulder. There was a moment of silence before there was a small shuffling and suddenly your once closed eyes opened. You paused, noticing Connors hand retreat from yours and your waist and start to roam over your thigh, gripping it every so often. And then there was another feeling against your backside, a slow thrusting motion and you bit your lip. 

Wait... was Connor humping you? 

There was no mistaking it, the slow movement of his hips against your ass, the hard tent forming in his sweats pressing into you with every thrust, you couldn’t help but smile a little. He was humping you. And doing it painfully slowly. 

“Connor...” you whispered, feeling his hips still against you. You whined from the sudden loss of movement, circling your ass over him, feeling the prominent erection as your hips rolled into it, begging him to continue. When Connor felt you returning your own motion back, he resumed his thrusting, making them a little rougher against you. His hand came away from your thigh momentarily as he shifted his weight to pull his sweats down his hips, enough to free his cock and allow it to twitch against your lower back and ass. 

The hiss from Connor stirred your insides, feeling his hands now return to your thigh, moving up to your hip and gripping firmly as he started humping you again. You let out a cry, squeezing your thighs together and reaching a hand back to wrap round the back of his head, which was now buried deep into the crook of your shoulder. 

It was no use, this way the only thing the pair of you would be doing is riling the other up and going round in a vicious circle. You needed friction, you needed something more than just rutting and rubbing. You needed him inside you. Needed the feeling of him fucking into you, gripping your hips tightly as you leaned back into him and cried out his name. 

_God, you needed it badly._

Almost as though he had read your mind, Connor slipped his hand from your hip to your pyjama shorts, pushing them aside along with your underwear to expose your core to him. 

_Oh fuck, he was not going to—_

You let out a short moan as the head of his cock eased its way between your folds, feeling the way it glided easily over you with your slick. When he started to push into you, your hands gripped the sheets, crying out loud as he pushed all the way to the hilt and stilled. 

“Oh, fuck.” You felt him run kisses along your shoulder as his hips began slowly rocking into you. “Connor, fuck.” 

“Those were my intentions.” Connor smirked against your skin and you huffed out a sigh, pulling his arm back round your waist, his other snaking between your body and the bed, meeting the other in a tight hug. You found yourself wrapping your own arms around yourself, laying them over his and gripping his wrists tightly as his thrusts into you became rougher and shorter. 

You were in hysterics, Connors name falling off your tongue like a mantra, his hold on you becoming tighter as he bit down on your shoulder, muffling his moans, your own growing in pitch. There it was, you could feel it; the tight knot in the lowest part of your abdomen, coiling itself tighter and tighter as Connors thrusting became more vigorous. 

A sudden grunt left Connors throat and you were flipped, face pushing into the pillows beneath you, ass raised into the air. Connors arms released the hug they had on you for his hands to firmly grasp your hips, as he started fucking hard into you, the coil in your gut only getting more tangled. You cried out with a shuddering breath, the sudden rush of euphoric pleasure washing over your core, feeling your legs twitch, becoming shaky. If Connor didn’t have a hold on you still, you were sure you’d have collapsed; you’d never experienced an orgasm that hard before, especially from Connor.

He was still pounding into you, your face heating up as the slow bubbling of another climax grew inside you; his moans and grunts only adding more fuel to the fire. 

You felt him lean forwards, trailing kisses down your spine and your back arched into his touch, finally managing to support yourself up on shaky arms, head hanging low as you panted along with his moans. 

“Oh fuck, Connor. You’re gonna make me cum again..!” Your hands gripped what they could of the sheets, feeling him press his fingertips harder into your flesh, knowing there would be bruises there in the afternoon. 

“I know baby,” He got out with a grunt. “just hold on a little more. I’m almost—“ 

He pulled you back into a hug against his chest suddenly, lifting you up to your knees with him, giving one last hard jerk into you before he stilled, letting out a sharp moan. 

“Connor!” You reached back your hand to grip the back of his head, feeling him bury his face into the crook of your neck and bite down, his cock twitching inside you, as your second orgasm hit you hard, your thighs clenching together tightly. 

You were left a panting mess, Connor still holding you in a vice like grip; and luckily so, your legs felt as though they had turned to jelly. Your chest rose and fell harshly, your mouth agape and eyes closed, and when Connor started to roll his hips against you again, still seated all the way inside you, you let out a shaky cry, your whole body trembling. 

“Connor, please, no more.” You begged him, tears prickling the corners of your eyes. “I can’t. I can’t.” You shook your head furiously and he placed a gentle kiss on your shoulder, letting out a soft sigh, feeling the way you shook in his hold. 

“Sorry,” he started to pull out from you, and you felt the thick release run down the inside of your thighs, collecting itself uncomfortably in your underwear. “I won’t do anymore.” He placed a kiss to your temple then, holding your shaky form by the waist and looking down, smiling softly. He leaned into your ear and you felt his chin rest on your shoulder before he spoke again. “Can you stay like that for a second, while I go grab a cloth?” 

You nodded weakly, lifting your arms up to hold onto the bed frame to keep yourself steady. Connor smiled at you, giving a small stroke to either side of your waist, and pulling himself away with a “Good girl.” 

You gave a low whine at his words, and felt the bed dip and rise as he left the room momentarily, returning quickly with a cloth in hand. You flinched when the soft material brushed against you, Connor taking his time and placing gentle kisses along you neck and shoulders as he cleaned you up. Pushing down your ruined shorts and panties, Connor ran the cloth over your thighs, with delicate stokes, placing a final kiss to your temple and laying you back down on the bed. 

He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear for you and dressed you in them, a smile curling your lips with his gentle touches. 

“Are you okay?” He rested a hand on your hip, brushing his thumb against the red marks his fingertips had left, suddenly gaining a guilty conscience as he see the pools of red start to bloom into purples and blues. 

“Yeah,” you replied with a nod of your head, running your own hand up his arm lovingly. “My hips are a little sore, but I’ll live.” He gave you a guilt ridden look and you laughed. “I’ve never known you to be rough, it took me by surprise.” 

“Sorry.” He said and you shook your head. It was a nice contrast to his usual loving and gentle demeanour. You watched him get up from your side then, moving to the closet and starting to swap his sweats and tshirt, for jeans and a button down. Oh right, he had to go to work. You’d forgotten that in your pleasure high. 

“You promise to come back and cuddle tonight?” You asked, giving him puppy eyes and he laughed, tying his tie into its usual knot. 

“I promise.” Grabbing his jacket, he came over and kissed you, brushing the hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear. “Breakfast is on the stove when you want it.” 

You hummed in response, closing your eyes again as you became drowsy. You’d barely even registered the door slamming before you fell to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya wanna leave a request, I’m up for something new, I’ve never done anything like that before so ya got an idea ya want me to try, hmu. (´･ω･`)


	3. Fuck Me, You Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided to make this a one shot collection fic. It’s too much effort to make separate fics in a series when I can just post them into one chaptered fic. 
> 
> This one was a prompt from KamiOGami who asked for something with a teasing but rough Connor. You my child are a blessing, because I seemed to be very eager to write this and even had to force myself to stop it or would’ve just kept going. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

As much as you adored your relationship with Connor, you always felt there was something wrong. Something missing. A hole that just wouldn’t be filled no matter how hard you tried. 

It wasn’t that you weren’t satisfied, because you were always very satisfied. Sometimes even _too_ satisfied, taking more than an hour sometimes to come down from your pleasure high, to even make eye contact with anyone without turning red as a beetroot. 

No it was just, with all Connor was, with his perfect hair and his perfect face, the way he looked at you from just across the room sometimes, the crinkle of his eyes when he gave you that perfect smile, it was all just too... _vanilla_. 

And though vanilla was nice, you liked to try other flavours sometimes, have a little variety, spice things up. 

Because while you enjoyed the soft touches and the gentle kisses and kind words, knowing that Connor could most probably drop and kill a man twice his size, lit a fire in you. Because if he could do that to a dirty criminal, what could he do to _you_? 

He _could_ take you by the thighs and push you into the wall, bite your neck and ravish you in seconds. _Or_ he _could_ bruise your hips and pull your hair as he took you from behind, leaving burning kisses over your back and down your spine. _To think_ he could _even_ let you sit on his face while he worked that magic tongue of his all over you, making you scream his name for the all heavens to hear. 

He _could_ do that; it’s just he _didn’t_. 

You rubbed your thighs together tightly, a scowl set on your brows as you tried hard to focus on the TV again. 

_Shit..._ all that thinking of what ifs had your core pulsing, turning your eyes to look at Connor sitting next to you. You weighed out your options. 

You could suffer in silence, just wait it out and hope that the burning fire dies down, acting as though nothing ever happened. Or you could excuse yourself for a moment to the bedroom and imagine what it’s like to be pounded into, by the man sitting next to you. By why imagine him doing that, when he actually _could_ do that. The third option started to become more satisfying by the second. 

If he wouldn’t start being rough, you would. 

Edging yourself closer to him, Connor turned his eyes to watch you shuffle along the couch, almost finding you sitting on his lap. He watched you with curious eyes, smiling slightly when you placed a hand on his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt. 

“[name], are you okay?” He asked with a small laugh, still looking down at you. You hummed in response, starting to slowly unfasten his top button, then the next, then the next. It wasn’t until you got to the fifth button that he placed a hand atop yours and you looked up at him. “Are you looking to have intercourse right now, [name]?” 

You groaned out a sigh and pouted at him. 

“What did I say about using our words, Connor?” You smirked at him and he smirked back, nodding his head. 

“Sorry, let me rephrase, are you looking to have sex, [name]?” 

“And if I was?” You shifted to straddle him, pulling your hand from his and continuing to unbutton his shirt. “I wanna try something different.” 

“And what would that be?” He tilted his head in question, his brows raising in surprise when you started to attack his exposed neck with kisses. His hands instinctively went to your hips, gentle as usual and you groaned, placing your hands over his, pushing hard. His fingers pushed a little harder into your flesh and you smiled, pulling from his neck to kiss him roughly, biting his lip and rocking your hips. 

And then he stood, taking you with him. Oh god, oh god, oh god! It’s happening! It’s actually happening! He’s going to take you! He’s going to... put you back on the couch and walk away? 

“Connor!” You squeaked as he headed off and you turned to watch him go, kneeling up and leaning over he back of the couch after him. 

“Just a minute.” He called back, but he had a tone in his voice that said he was up to something. You couldn’t believe he just left you hanging like that, you thought he was actually going to finally fuck you until you couldn’t walk anymore. When he was gone for at least three minutes, you vaulted over the back of the couch and headed to the bedroom, and hammered hard on the door. 

“Connor!” You called, a scowl on your face. “Connor, what are you doing?!” The door opened, and his face appeared in the crack. The smile on his face was sickeningly sweet and your scowl lightened a little. 

“Can I help you?” _Oh you little shit..._ You attempted to push the door open, but your pushing was no match for the hold he had on the door. “Is there something you need from the bedroom?” 

“No, but I—“ you started and he raised a brow at you. 

“Then why are you trying to get in?” You pouted, trying to peer in, getting on your top toes to attempt to look over his height. _Why’d he have to be so damn tall?!_

“Connor, just let me in. What are you even doing in there?” You asked impatiently, leaning against the door and looking at him with pleading eyes. “Why did you leave me like that? I thought you was going to fuck me.” 

“Did you want me to?” You whined at his question and he smiled, his LED a pulsing yellow. He was definitely up to something. “What have we said about using our words, [name]?” 

You could only pout harder at his mocking tone, and pushed a hand into his cheek through the gap in the door. You could feel the grin against your hand and that only made you smile within your pout. 

“Yes! I want you to!” You said, pulling your hand away and he leaned his head back in the gap of the door. 

“How much do you want me to?” God, what a teasing asshole. How did you end up falling for this dork? You just stood looking at that smug grin on his face before you huffed, left his sight, heading back to the living room and he raised his brows in confusion. 

He was about to open the door, poking his head out when you returned to his line of sight, his LED flashing red upon seeing you now dressed in nothing but your panties and his Android blazer. 

You smirked triumphantly at the visible swallow he gave you, his eyes raking hungrily over your body. 

“Connor Anderson!” You stated, loudly so he could hear you clearly. “I demand that you fuck me! I demand that you fuck me so hard that all I remember after is your goddamn name! I demand you fuck me into next week! I just demand you to fuck me!” He gave you a small smile, and raised a brow. 

“I don’t think I can actually fuck you into next week, it’s actually physically impossible to jump through time, as advanced as technology is nowadays, we still haven’t grasped the concept of time-travel which is—“ you pushed through the door, while he was preoccupied with his rant and grabbed him by the collar of his open shirt, stopping him mid sentence and looking him in the eye. 

“Fuck. Me. Connor.” He glanced his eyes to the side as though he was considering the option throughly. 

“Okay, but first,” He said before he turned you and pulled you hard into him. “I need a little more convincing you really want it.” His hand ghosted up your thigh, his lips skimming the skin on your neck as you tilted your head back into him. Your mouth fell open with a silent moan, feeling his fingers brush against your core over your panties, the smug smirk pressing against your skin. You reached back to touch him, to gain more contact with him, anything, but he grabbed your wrists and pulled them back to your sides. 

“No touching.” He said in your ear and you shivered. His voice was deep and lust ridden, it only made your body want him more. “You don’t get to touch me until I say so.” You let out a whine of disappointment, but nodded anyway, keeping your hands by your sides as he told you to. 

_This_ , this is exactly what you wanted; what you needed. You wanted Connor in control of you, making you beg, leaving you wanting, dominating over you. Who knew that sweet, kind Connor could ever suddenly become controlling, teasing, rough Connor. 

When you felt his hands come away from your wrists and back to your body, you sighed, your head pushing more into his shoulder. His fingers returned to tracing lines over your panties and you rubbed your thighs together, trying to ease the pain of your aching core. Connors lips found your neck again and this time he bit hard into your flesh, leaving perfect teeth marks in your skin, the area blooming a bright red. You whimpered when his hand pushed into the waistband of your underwear and suddenly his fingers were exploring your folds, making you shudder, your knees almost buckling. 

The dark chuckle in your ear only made your knees weaker and before you could lower to the floor, Connors free arm snaked its way round your waist, holding you firmly against his chest. 

“Do I really turn you on this much?” He said lowly, swirling his finger round your clit. “Do I really make you this wet? The thought of me, fucking you, hard, deep, rough.” He purred the words, and your body arched, his fingertips dipping slowly into your cunt. 

_Oh fuck..._

“Connor..” you could barely speak, your voice merely a shaky breath and he bit your ear. He hummed at you, waiting for you to continue, and stilling his work on you. “Please... I need you...” 

“Need me?” He asked, licking a line up your neck. “How could you possibly need me?” 

“I need you, to fuck me...” you replied, suddenly feeling his hand retract from your panties and round to unbuckle his belt, your body suddenly writhing at the clinking sound. You felt his cock push between your thighs, the motion making him let out a soft moan in your ear. 

“You want me to fuck you with this?” His tone was teasing, his hips rocking against yours, his cock sliding between your thighs slowly. You nodded, whimpering, hands clenching into fists at the lack of being able to touch him. 

“Yes! _Yes!_ Connor, I want you to fuck me with your cock!” You’re voice was a shaky mess, your ass grinding back into him. “Please, Connor! I want you to fuck me hard and rough! I want you to pull my hair and tell me I’m yours! I just want you!” 

“Better get on all fours then.” You dropped then, his arm coming away from you, and he followed you to the floor, kneeling behind you and pulling your panties down your thighs. He didn’t give you a moment to ready yourself, plunging himself deep into you with a hard jerk, making you cry out. The tears prickled your eyes, but compared to the feeling of Connor finally filling you whole, you could take a few tears. 

When he started moving, it was rough, unrelenting, fast. You screamed his name, feeling his hand tangle into your hair and pull your head back. Your arms were shaking, hands curling and uncurling into fists, nails raking against the floorboards. A hand ran up your spine, under Connors jacket, feeling the fingers splay against your skin. He never slowed, the sound of skin on skin mixing with your screams and cries, an attempt at his name falling off your tongue. 

Then you came, you didn’t even realise you were close, and the hot flush flooded your whole system, Connor never stopping when you clenched round this cock. His hand was still tangled in your hair, you mouth agape and your arms threatening to give way. When the finally did, the hand from under his jacket retreated, a sudden sharp sting spreading over the cheek of your ass, as his hand came down in a hard slap over it. 

“Get back up on your hands!” He growled at you and you whimpered, unable to find the strength to pick yourself back up. Another slap landed on your ass, the sting running up your spine. “Get up! Did I tell you to stop holding yourself up?Get up!” 

“Connor, I can’t!” You pleaded, only earning yourself another slap. “Connor!” The tears spilled over your cheeks and his hand untangled from your hair, gripping firmly round the back of your neck, at the base of your skull, his hips snapping hard into your sore ass. 

“You’re a fucking disobedient bitch.” His words were strained, you could tell he was nearing his end. You cried out again, feeling his hand make contact with your ass again. “Do you think you deserve my cock in you right now? Do you think disobedient girls deserve to have cock in them?” 

You shuddered, his words pulsing in your head as the delicious knot in your abdomen tightened and tightened again and again. His words were so dirty, it made you wonder where he learnt to ever speak like it. You finally shook your head in response to him and he smiled down at you.

“Please don’t stop! Please, I promise I’ll be good! Just please don’t stop!” You begged him, and his grip on your neck got a little tighter. “Oh fuck, Connor, please, I wanna come! I wanna come! I wanna come!” 

And then his fingers found your bundle of nerves, circling it harshly, and along with his harsh jerks and dirty words, you came again, screaming his name, your body shaking. 

“Shit..!” He faltered for a moment, letting out a strained moan, his hips jerking and then he stilled, pushing his fingers into your skin, and you felt his cock twitch inside you, panting heavily. His hand released your neck and he pulled out, the action making an obscene sound as his artificial cum started to leak from your abused cunt onto the floor. 

He peered down at you, a panting mess, your ass red and cunt looking thoroughly fucked. Smirking to himself, he sighed, pushing his cock back into his pants, ghosting his hands over your ass. You flinched and he reeled back a little, but returned to moving his hands up your body, to shed his jacket from your shoulders. He threw it across the room, not caring if it screwed up or creased, his main concern with you. Carefully, he gathered you into his arms, careful not to hurt you and lifted you from the floor, laying you gently on the bed. 

“You want some pain relief for your ass?” He asked with a lilting tone and you nodded, laughing softly at him. 

“Please.” Your voice was hoarse and you surprised yourself, your brows rising. He chuckled and left you for the bathroom, in search for some soothing cream. When he returned, his hands softly pressed into your sore ass and you whimpered, feeling him kiss your shoulder. 

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll be as gentle as I can.” You smiled at his words, knowing full well his systems were most likely ridden with guilt at hurting you. “You need anything else? Want me to run you a bath?” His forehead nuzzled into your shoulder with the last knead of his fingers and you hummed at him. He disappeared again, the sound of running water faint in your ears, and when you see him enter the room again, he was kneeling, cleaning the mess you’d left on the floor. Your cheeks flushed, and he glanced up at you, smirking. 

That goddamn smirk. That goddamn Android. Yeah, there wasn’t anything missing any more, you had it all. You just hoped this would become a regular occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	4. Fucking, Filling and Overheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back again with another promptish chapter. This time from Moomaplier who prompted a fuck sesh I think you called it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) cheeky. 
> 
> I decided to mix it up a little and add in an idea of Connor overheating while going too hard at it, because honestly, he probably would.

You threw your head back and screamed, Connors name rolling off your tongue as he pounded deep into you, his hips snapping harshly into yours. You were panting, trying to catch your breath with his unrelenting speed, tying to gather your thoughts with the sixth orgasm that hit you like a train. 

Connor _had_ suggested having a day in, seeing as he’d managed to snag some time off from work. What you _had_ expected was a nice quiet day watching cheesy movies and eating snacks while snuggling on the couch together; what you _got_ was a whole day of fucking. He had you everywhere, the couch, the floor, the bedroom, the kitchen counters, anywhere. If he could get you on it, he had fucked you on it. 

Not to mention the fact that he’d already cum in you four times, each time seemingly filling you up more and more. You were sure you would burst, feeling the way his release lingered in your walls, even as he pounded hard into you. 

He started to let up a little, coming down from a high and he looked down at your face, smiling like an idiot, which only made you smile in return. God, what a dork. 

“How’re you feeling, baby?” His words were soft, comforting and you nodded, feeling the slow, sloppy thrusts he gave you as he waited for your answer. 

“So good.” You said, your mind a little hazy. “So fucking good, you make me feel so good.” You reached your arms forward, hands attempting to reach his face and when he realised what your were trying to do, he leaned into you, your fingers brushing his heated cheeks and curling round his neck as you took his lips in yours with a sweet delicate kiss. His kiss was hot, his lips burning into yours and when you pulled him apart from you to breathe, you licked your lips giving him a questioning smile. “How many more times are you going to cum in me, before you’re satisfied?” You asked with a shaky laugh and he cocked a brow at you back. 

“Until you’re full. Full to the brim with me.” His smile was cheeky, and you hit his shoulder with your hand, making him chuckle lowly. Such dirty words; they made you shiver, knowing that he probably wouldn’t let up entirely until he was sure you _were_ full. That or until you met your limits.

His thrusts into you started to pick up again, hips snapping into yours, his hands gripping firmly to your thighs, fingertips pressing hard into your flesh, feeling like they were burning holes into your skin.

He was hot inside you, almost too hot and you had to take a moment to adjust yourself to the sudden rise in temperature. Actually now you thought about it, you’d started to notice his body was getting hotter by the second and there was a growing wet sheen against his skin, almost like he was sweating. Wait... could Androids even sweat? Then you noticed the pulsing red of his LED, raising a brow and looking at his face, eyes squeezed shut and an almost pained expression on his face.

“Connor, are you—“ your hand reeled back, finding his bicep scolding hot and unbearable to touch. Jesus, why was he so hot?! It wasn’t even that warm today, so why— 

Your face dropped and suddenly panic started to take you over, gripping Connors arms, regardless of the uncomfortable burning it gave you, and pushing hard. 

“Connor, stop!” When he didn’t respond, you squeezed his biceps, moving your hands to cup his face, bringing it to look at you, your voice a frenzied mess as you attempted to get his attention. “Connor, look at me! Stop! Baby, stop!” His eyes only squeezed tighter, his head falling low out of your hands and you scrambled to get him back to face you. “RK stop, you’re overheating you idiot, stop!” Somehow, at the mention of his model name, he relented and you managed to push him away, immediately pushing yourself up, ignoring the uncomfortable coil in your abdomen at your unmet climax. You’d been so fixed on if you would be able to handle this all, that you didn’t think to worry about Connor; you’d never thought about if he’d have his limits too. 

“I’m okay [name], don’t worry.” He was panting the words, and you were sure you could hear the loud beeping from the blaring warnings from his systems, coming from him.

“You are not okay.” You told him, throwing yourself off the bed and rushing to the bathroom. There was a clatter and the running of the shower and when you finally returned, you’d thrown the wet towel you had over him, causing him to jerk. “You asshole, why didn’t you stop?! You could’ve self destructed! You’re not indestructible, Connor, you dumb Android! You could’ve really hurt yourself!” 

He looked to you, the towel draped over his head and gave you a wry smile. 

“Would’ve been a great way to die though, right?” He laughed when you smacked him on the arm, noticing his temperature decrease rapidly with the cool towel over him. 

“Yeah, brilliant.” You retorted, gong your own wry smile. “Could you imagine the conversation I’d have to have with Hank? “Hey Hank, sorry to tell you this, but Connor just overheated and self destructed because he was banging me too hard, because we decided to have a day long fuck sesh.” Real classy Connor.” You ended your words with a frown, the long silence between you just settling before you both erupted into a fit of laughter. 

Once finally composed, you both sat in front of each other on the bed, Connor still sitting with the towel over him, his skin glistening with the water dripping down his body onto the sheets. You peeled it off him, throwing it on the floor and cupping his face with your hands. 

“Just, next time you see blaring warning signs that you’re going to overheat, don’t ignore them.” You said, looking into those soft brown eyes of his. “Please stop, before I have to push you off me.” 

“Sorry. I promise I will.” He leaned forwards, taking your lips in a kiss, and gripped your waist, pulling you close to him. “Should we continue where we left off?” He asked once he pulled away, raising his brows at you, his eyes half lidded and voice low. You rolled your eyes. 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough fun for today?” He shook his head and only squeezed his hands round your waist a little tighter. “God, you’re insatiable.” You said, shaking your head, but still lowering yourself back to lay down, Connor following your movements and leaning over you on his hands. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He nodded before he took your lips in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	5. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness so many prompts, I’m estatic. (*´∇｀*) im so glad so many of you enjoy my writing. I’ve always written things but never posted them, so doing this is really boosting my confidence that I can decently write. Thank you so much. 
> 
> This one was a prompt from Lotte who wanted a bit of “make up” oral after Connor was away for so long. Honestly, I’m totally with you in that Connor has a oral fixation.

“I know I’ve been away for a long time, but the department really needs Hank and I to work a few more days, I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can. I’m sorry.” You played with a loose thread in your clothing, listening to Connors apology through the phone. It’d been at least a week and a half since Hank and Connor took on this investigation, it was slow going, none of the evidence seemed to line up and every time they got a lead, it would only falter and lead to more paperwork having to be filed about how it was getting nowhere. 

“Can’t you at least take an hour off to come home or something? You haven’t been home for so long, I almost feel like I’ve forgotten what you look like.” You whined through the receiver and he laughed from the other end. 

“I know, I’m sorry. But Captain Fowler really will kick my ass if I slack off, we really have all hands on deck. Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you when I do come home, okay?” You could picture the small apologetic smile and the tilt of his head as he said that and you gave your own small smile, letting out a sigh. 

“You promise?” 

“Of course. I’ve logged it to memory so I won’t forget.” There was a pause and you could hear Hank’s gruff voice speak in the background from Connors end. “Ah, I’ve gotta go. Hank wants to go check out some locations we’ve got for the case. I’ll speak soon okay? I love you.” 

“Love you too.” You replied and the line went dead, leaving you in silence once again.

* * *

A key in the door caused you to jolt, screwing your face up as the clutches of sleep wore off from your drowsy body. You just about managed to register the door closing softly and then footsteps coming across on the hardwood flooring, giving out a whine and curling into yourself more, on the couch where you sat. You noticed the TV was still playing, the channel set on a reality TV program or something by the likes of that. You wasn’t bothered by sleeping through that crap anyway. 

What you were bothered by, was the person who had entered your apartment, wishing they would leave immediately and let you get back to sleep. When the footsteps got nearer to where you were, your eyes opened slightly, looking with hazy vision as a figure kneeled in front of you, a hand sliding up you leg. 

Your let out a soft sigh, your vision trying to focus, eyes squinting to recognise the person in front of you, their thumb drawing patterns on your leg with slow movements. Finally focused on the man in front of you, you stared for a second, watching his lips curl into a smile. 

“Hey.” His voice was soft, making your heart skip a beat. You take back what you said about this person leaving immediately. In fact you never wanted him to leave again. “So, I managed to get aw—“ 

You’d cut him off, lurching forwards and taking his face in your hands before smashing your lips together, just to make sure you weren’t actually still asleep and you weren’t dreaming. 

The smile against your lips and the hands that grabbed your waist were definitely real, and so was the warmth from his body as you pushed yourself closer to him. 

Connor was definitely home. 

He pulled you away, letting you breathe and his brows rose in worry immediately upon seeing your face, suddenly tear streaked and eyes red. 

“[name]! You’re crying!” His voice was panicked, and he started to wipe away your tears with his thumbs, brushing them against your cheeks, finding you laughing as he did so, which only made him lighten his worry and smile at you. 

“Sorry, I’ve just missed you a lot.” You said through a laugh, the hot tears still streaming down your face from the overwhelming emotion that took over you. Your hands found their way to your face, wiping your eyes and finally smiling brightly back at Connor, cupping his face again. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still working on that case?” You asked, looking between his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders a little, looking to the side. 

“It’s being dealt with, there’s no need to worry.” He turned his eyes back to you and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and you had to resist the urge to pull him back into a kiss. “I’m sorry for being so late home.” 

“You dumbass. Don’t apologise for that. I know I said I missed you, but you’ve gotta do your job, I understand that.” You watched him turn his head to kiss your palm and you giggled at the gesture, feeling him move down your arm, finally pulling away and looking at you with a coy smile. 

“So, you want me to make it up to you?” He leaned down to your thighs, peppering soft kisses over them, before he took your clothed flesh between his teeth, his eyes never leaving your face. You gasped at the sudden gesture, watching him repeatedly bite then kiss your thigh, his movements slow and gentle; making you blush hard at him. You bit your lip, and smiled, nodding finally in response to his question. 

“You did promise, didn’t you?” You retorted and he chuckled lowly against your leg, giving his own nod. 

“Correct.” You shifted yourself so you were no longer kneeling on the couch and hooked a leg over his shoulder, giving him a flirty smirk. 

“Better get on with it then.” You giggled when his head turned into your thigh and felt him bite hard through your pants, causing you to gasp and raise a hand to your face to bite your knuckle. He shuffled, sitting himself in front of the couch, his legs crossed, shucking off his jacket and throwing it over the empty seat of the couch, turning back to you and starting on removing your pants. When they were finally removed, he threw them across the room and patted your calves. 

“Spread.” He said it more of a request than a demand, but you happily obliged, opening your legs for him and watching his lips curve into a smirk. A hand came up to palm you through your panties and you let out a soft moan, watching his movements. When his hand continued to travel up your body, you raised a slight brow, feeling his fingers brush past your breast and finally rest on your bottom lip. Almost greedily, you took Connors fingers into your mouth and sucked, licking your tongue round them, making them wet and slick with your saliva. 

Once satisfied, Connor pulled his hand away from your mouth, his fingers leaving your lips with a wet smacking sound, which made you let out a shuddering whine; the likes of which only grew when Connor pressed his middle finger into you, curling it upwards, and starting to twist and turn it to get a rise from you. You bucked your hips, making Connor take hold of you with his free hand and still you. 

“Connor, please...” you let out a moan and he hummed at you, tilting his head, his finger still twisting inside you. “Please.” 

“Please, what?” He said, leaning his head against your thigh and kissing it softly with open mouthed kisses. 

“Eat me. Please, Connor, eat me out. No more teasing, just I need your mouth on me.” As you finished, Connor licked a stripe up your thigh and moved towards your panties, tearing them away from your body. You let out a gasp, feeling him take your clit immediately into his lips, giving a harsh suck, before letting go and licking a long stripe from where his finger was to your clit. You hand nestled itself into his hair, pushing his face into you when enveloped you clit again with his mouth. His finger was still curling inside you, and he slowly added another, causing you to cry out and arch your back, your head pushing back into the couch behind you. 

His tongue swirled round your bundle of nerves, before he’d give a harsh suck and return to licking your folds, the noises coming from his sucking making you squirm. And then his fingers left you, making you whine in disappointment, only to be replaced by his tongue plunging deep into your cunt. 

“Oh fuck,” you could feel his tongue circle inside you, the hand in his hair clenching in a fist, his face burying deeper between your thighs. You barely managed to look down at him, seeing him pull away for a moment to lick his lips and smile up at you, his eyes meeting yours. And he never broke eye contact as he took your clit into his mouth again, sucking hard, swirling letters into the small bundle of nerves with his tongue.

_C O N N O R_

Oh god, he was writing his name. He was writing his name into your body and you could only squirm, bucking your hips again, your eyes rolling into the back of your head, a wide smile on your face. And then you felt him hum, and _oh fuck_ he was enjoying this as much as you were, the grin on his lips present against your folds as your moans and mewls began to pick up. 

His fingers pushed back into you, and you gave a cry, feeling him thrust them with a steady rhythm, making you writhe, and your hand came away from his hair to rake your nails against the couch, trying to find purchase against the cushions. 

And then suddenly a tune rang out around the room and you gave a confused raise of your brows looking down at Connor suddenly fumbling in his pants pocket with his free hand, mouth still on you and fingers still curling. You saw him pull out his work phone, the frown on his brow growing present as he shifted his eyes to look at the caller ID. You looked too, eyes widening as you recognised the man in the picture ID, flipping the bird. 

It was Hank. 

Connor growled lowly, declining the call and throwing the phone on the couch with his discarded jacket, placing his full attention back on you. The phone started to ring again and Connor pulled away momentarily, mumbling a curse and swiftly removing the phones power source, throwing the dismantled phone back on the couch, returning back to you and hooking his arms under your legs to pull you closer to his face, making you scream with the plunge of his tongue. 

He was quick to rebuild that tight coil in your abdomen again, and your hips only bucked more and more before his mouth came away from you, his fingers twisting into you, Connor looking at your face and smirking. 

“Cum for me, [name].” He said, his thumb flicking over your clit while his fingers worked you. “Cum for me.” 

You couldn’t resist, his spoken request sending you over the edge and you moaned out his name, pushing you head hard back into the couch, you back arching, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. 

When he pulled his fingers from you, he licked them, humming round them and you could’ve almost cum again from the sight alone, watching him enjoy your juices. 

“Thanks for the meal.” He smirked at you, your chest still heaving and heavy pants escaping you. “I’d forgotten how good you tasted.” 

“Connor!” You gasped, kicking his shoulder lightly with a shaky leg. “God, you’re so dirty.” You gave him a gentle laugh, sitting up to cup his face and bring his lips to a kiss, letting him slip his tongue against yours, his hands roaming your thighs again. When you pulled away, you raised a brow at him, your lips curving to a smile. “You’re not supposed to be here are you? That’s why Hank called you.” 

“Yeah.” He nodded in reply and looking to his dismantled phone. “I should probably tell him where I am.” 

“You didn’t even tell him?” You said, a little shock in your tone. 

“I don’t think Hank would’ve exactly let me come away from the investigation, just to let me have way with you.” He stated and you laughed. It was silent between you for a moment, before it was interrupted by your phones ringtone. You both looked towards in on the side table, and you reached for it, seeing the caller ID and smiling, passing the phone to Connor. 

“It’s for you.” You said with a lilting tone and Connor hesitantly took the phone from you, sliding the answer button across. 

“Hi Hank.” You could partly hear the gruff voice through the receiver and laughed when Connors shoulders sank low. “I’m sorry Hank, I hadn’t seen her in so long. And we don’t know how much longer we’re going to take with this case. I needed to see her.” You watched with a smile as he grimaced, Hank’s voice coming from the receiver at an angry rant, Connor attempting to get his word in edgeways but failing against Hank’s words. He finally sighed, nodded and pouted a little, his brows knitting together and his eyes shifting to the side. He looked like a child who had been told to apologise to their worst enemy. “Yeah, okay. I’m on my way.” He ended the call, handing the phone back to you and nuzzling his head into your stomach. 

“Connor.” You said sternly, knowing he’d been told to get back to work by a furious Hank. And if he didn’t go quickly, you were sure you’d never see him again if Hank got hold of him. 

“I’m going.” He said, his words muffled by your body. 

“Mm-hmm.” You raised a brow at the top of his head and pulled him away from you, rising from the couch and dressing yourself. He still sat cross legged on the floor, watching you and it wasn’t until you threw his jacket at him that he gave a sigh, let out a small “But I don’t want to leave.” and finally stood when you placed your hands on your hips. 

With a final kiss to the lips and a laugh, you pushed him towards the door, and waved him off. 

“Go get ‘em Detective!” You called after him and he gave a wave of his hand in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	6. Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I had too much fun writing this, someone should take my phone away from me, because I just kept spitting more and more into it, it was just too fun. 
> 
> Prompted by mymermaidstory who just wanted pure needy, submissive Connor, with a little of his praise kink. I hope I did it justice, because boy, this is a long ol’ fucking oneshot.

His eyes watched you, following your every movement. He watched you circle him, ghosting your hands along his shoulder blades, fingertips brushing against the skin of his neck, his head turning slightly to follow your body around him. 

He swallowed, feeling the silk of his tie dig into his wrists, the air around him settling on his exposed body. He’d been stripped, down to the last article of clothing, standing before you in all his glory, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, listening to the click of your heels against the hard floor beneath them. 

_Click, click, click..._

He tensed when your movement stopped, hands suddenly drifting over his abdomen and chest from behind, feeling the patterns your fingertips drew into his skin. When your lips found his back, he let out a sigh, his eyes closing and his head lolling slightly to the side. 

Although rather embarrassed by this predicament, Connor couldn’t help himself but feel aroused by the way you moved around him, the way he was frozen still in place, feeling the soft kisses you dotted along his shoulder blades and then, _oh god,_ the press of your body into his and he could feel your breasts push against his back, underneath that tight, short black little number you’d dressed yourself in, making his brows knit together and his face twitch slightly. 

You hands travelled lower and lower, and Connor just wished you’d let them sink low enough to touch where he wanted you most, to just feel your fingers graze against him, your mouth on him, your cunt around him. Good _god_ , he wished for it and the thought had him stifle a moan and he thought you’d missed it, head lowering, but the kisses against his back ceased and the hands retracted, causing him to whine lowly, eyes opening to find you standing in his line of vision, head tilted and brow cocked, and _god_ you looked gorgeous to him. 

“Something you’d like to share, RK800?” You questioned him, the words rolling coolly off your tongue and he shook his head, his hands behind him clenching into fists, wanting you to touch him again. “Are you sure? You didn’t just _moan_ at something?” 

“No.” He looked down at you, heat rising up his neck and flooding through his face, the flustered blue hue ever present as you clicked your tongue at him. 

“You’re lying, RK800. You know you mustn’t lie.” Your fingers ghosted his arms, your lips reaching up to his jaw, trailing hot kisses along it towards his neck. “Look what you get when you tell the truth.” Your hands strayed away from his arms down his chest and finally barely grazing the underside of his erect cock, before you pulled away abruptly, leaving him with his mouth open in a silent moan, watching his eyes squeeze closed. “But you’re a _liar,_ so you don’t _get_ that.” 

“I was imagining you fucking me!” He burst out suddenly and you smiled at him, his head drooping and eyes opening to look down at you. They were pleading with you, begging for you to continue your previous touching. “I was imagining you fucking me, and it turned me on.” He repeated, and your hand slid up his chest, resting it at the base of his throat. He let out a shuddering sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. “Please...” your fingers squeezed around his throat gently and he moaned softly, moving his head back with the action. 

“Please what?” You said, fingers pressing against his artificial pulse, artificial veins pumping the Thirium under the pads of your fingers. When he didn’t answer straight away, you pressed harder, pushing yourself up against him. “Please _what_ , RK800?” You demanded and he tensed again, letting out another whine. 

“Please fuck me.” Your fingers released his neck, making him take in a shuddering breath you both knew he didn’t need. When you looked up to his face, his eyes met yours with desperation. Something inside you clenched hard and you bit the inside of your cheek. You hadn’t expected Connor to be so... _needy_. So _vulnerable_. He was breaking down all of his walls just for you, letting you see how well behaved he could be under your thumb. You smirked at him then, laughing through your nose. If he was going to act like _this_ , then you needed to know just how much he was willing to _beg._

“If you want me to fuck you,” you whispered into his ear, ghosting your hand along his cock again, making him look at you from the corner of his eyes. “then you’ll have to beg for it. Like the fucking dog you are.” 

You swore the air caught in his throat, and you felt his cock twitch into your hand, watching him bite his bottom lip and the bob of his artificial Adam’s apple as he swallowed. Once you had pulled yourself away enough from him, you raised a curious brow when he started to sink to the floor, lowering himself to his knees and looking up at you, with those brown puppy dog eyes of his, seeing the pleading look upon his brow. 

“Please...” his voice was soft, desperate, and you couldn’t tell if he was really good at putting on a show, or if he was actually, _genuinely_ begging you. You’d hoped for the latter, because, _fuck,_ he looked so perfect on his knees, his face turned obediently up to you, lips parted slightly, hair dishevelled. When he continued his words, you clenched your teeth, jaw tensing at the sight of his flushed face, his own jaw falling slack. “Please [name], I want you to fuck me. I want your pretty mouth around my cock, and your hands all over me. I want you to make me cum and tell me how much of a good boy I am for you.” 

He was trembling, and you almost let him get the better of you, your tough, dominant demeanour almost faltering. _Almost._ Your hand reached out to him, grabbing his face and smashing your lips together in a hard, rough kiss, your tongue delving deep into his mouth, sliding against his. The wet smacking sounds you made reverberated around the room and your thighs pressed hard together, and suddenly an idea sparked in your mind. You parted the kiss and lifted a leg, hooking it over Connors shoulder, pressing the heel of your shoe into his back lightly and smiling lovingly down at him. 

Upon meeting with your exposed cunt under your dress, Connor licked his lips, eyes darting to yours as though asking permission. You didn’t give him any verbal confirmation, merely tapping the back of his head, feeling him immediately press his tongue against you, your head lolling backwards and your teeth catching your bottom lip in a hard bite. Your hand pushed on the back of his head, making him bury his face deeper into you, you hips rolling against him. 

“Oh fuck, RK800.” Connor whined against you, his model name rolling off your tongue like that making his cock throb, and his insides churn, his biocomponents feeling like they’d almost melt into a puddle inside his chest. “Oh, you’re such a good boy, licking me like that. Do you like it when I fuck your face, hmm? When I press your face into my pussy?” You let out a moan, feeling his tongue dive into your cunt, his lips sucking on your clit, humming with needy whines in response to your words. 

When you felt the tight coil in your abdomen, you took a fistful of his hair into your hand and pressed the heel into his back harder, marking his synthetic skin momentarily. You glanced down at him, noticing those soft doe eyes of his looking up at you, your moans picking up in pitch until finally you bucked your hips hard against Connors face, almost screaming with the intensity of your orgasm. “RK, fuck! Oh fuck.” You laughed softly at him, your hips jerking slightly against him, his actions not ceasing until you pulled him away with a pop. 

You traced a line against his jaw with your finger, noticing the wide, proud smile on his lips and gave your own smile back to him, tilting his chin upwards. 

“Did I do a good job?” His question made your heart throb; he sounded just like a child wanting to be praised by his parents for being well behaved. 

“Yes, you did such a good job. You’re such a good boy, you’re _my_ good boy, making me cum with your mouth.” You told him, watching his eyes crinkle at the corners with his smile as you removed your leg from his shoulder and pulled your finger on his chin. “Stand up for me, and you can get your reward for being so good.” 

He obliged, rising from the floor, being perfectly balanced despite his hands still being tied behind his back. He stood in front of you, like an obedient puppy, and you were sure if he actually had a tail, it would be wagging with excited anticipation. And when your hand finally wrapped itself round his cock, he let out a breathy moan, his hips bucking into your hand only slightly, almost as though he was trying to prevent himself from doing so. You started pumping him in your hand, never breaking eye contact with him, the smirk working it’s way on your lips as you fingered the swollen head, slightly tinted blue. 

“You want me to suck your cock?” You asked him, your tone lilting, and hand slowing only momentarily, waiting for his answer. He nodded enthusiastically, arms suddenly struggling against his bonds. You noticed this and looked up to him, reaching round to his tie and pulling slightly on it, loosening it a little. “If I untie you, You promise not to touch until I say?” 

He nodded again, feeling your fingers wrap around the loose ends of the tie more and finally his hands were free and he reached round to grab you but stopped, seeing the hard stare you gave him. His hands returned to his sides and he watched you smile again, sickly sweet and beautiful, making his insides churn again. 

When you finally did sink to your knees, Connor let out a gasp, feeling your lips take the head of his cock into your mouth, your tongue licking along the slit slowly. He held back a moan, unsure if he was allowed to do so, lifting his knuckles to his lips and biting down on them, when you sank your mouth lower, humming round him. You glanced up to him, noticing the fist between his teeth, and pulling away from him with a pop. 

“Let them out.” You said to him, sliding a hand up his stomach, and grabbing his elbow, attempting to pull his hand from his face. “I wanna hear your moans when I suck your cock.” And when you enveloped him again, he didn’t disappoint, immediately let out a long moan, and you squeezed your thighs together, easing the aching in your core. Starting to bob your head, you used your hands on what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, listening to sounds he made above you, your eyes finding his face, flushed with a blue hue and his brows knitted together. And when you licked up the shaft, he let out a curse, his fists clenching by his sides. 

You laced your fingers with his, squeezing his hands hard, noticing the sudden increase of temperature around your knuckles and when you looked, your heart fluttered finding his synthetic skin peeled back to reveal the white underneath, his fingertips and palms glowing blue. It wasn’t a gesture he often did, feeling more comfortable with human methods of affection, but there was the odd occasion in which he let it slip, showing you just how much you meant to him. In your eyes, you found it cute and revelled in the times he did it. 

You pace started to pick up, bobbing your head along him, licking round the tip, and his hips jerked forwards. You chuckled, sending vibrations along his cock and he stuttered a curse, his nails digging into the skin of your hands, leaving perfect indents. You heard him mutter you name, a curse following it and suddenly your mouth was off him and your fingers wrapped round the base of his cock, his eyes meeting yours in a frenzied panic. 

“Don’t cum.” You told him, a smirk on your lips, and an almost innocent sparkle in your eyes and Connor whined. “You’re not allowed to cum yet.” 

“Please...” he looked at you with pleading eyes, the desperation in his voice stronger than it had been before that night. “Please, I want to cum. I want to cum in your pretty mouth, please [name].” 

You smiled sweetly at him and shook your head, Connor watching you stand from your knees and pull him to a kitchen chair. You pushed on his chest, making him sit, and turned your ass towards him, guiding his cock to your cunt and pushing it in, seating yourself fully on the whole length. 

Taking his hands in yours, you placed them firmly on your hips and he squeezed hard, sighing as he finally got to touch you. You turned you head towards him, raising your hips a little before pushing them back down again and he let out a small moan, his fingers bruising your flesh. 

“Hold my hips, but don’t move. You don’t move until I say so. Do you understand, RK800?” You took an authoritative tone with him, feeling him tense in place and hear him whimper slightly. 

“Yes...” he muttered softly and you pulled up so you were almost off his cock.

“What was that?” You snapped at him, feeling him jerk at your firmness. “I said, do you understand RK800?” 

“Yes!” He repeated, a little louder for you to hear and you pushed back down again, stifling your own moans. 

“Good boy.” your pace started off slow, leaning back against him, finding the best way to gain friction, rocking your hips over his lap, gripping his forearms with your hands and panting out moans and whines, feeling him rest his head against your back. And when you slowly started to lose yourself, you whined, your hips faltering, and hands reaching to pull Connors arms around your waist. Connor looked up to you, noticing your head turned down to the floor and your laboured breathing, raising a worried brow. 

“[name]?” His voice was soft, comforting and you shook your head, slowing your hips, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Connor, I can’t.” You felt him tense, and you came to a complete stop, panting a little. “I can’t, I need you... need you to...” 

He didn’t need telling twice  
, instantly taking control, dotting open mouthed kisses along the back of your neck, thrusting his hips into yours. You cried out, a smile on your face, his burning kisses travelling along your shoulder. 

“Does this feel good? Am I making you feel good?” Even though he was in full control, he still spoke with a desperate voice, waiting for you to praise him at how much of a good job he was doing, wanting you to tell him how good he was being. You nodded, pushing a hand through your hair and smiling, giving him a soft laugh. 

“Yes, yes, god yes, you’re making me feel fucking perfect, you’re such an obedient boy Connor, such a good boy!” You felt Connor smile against your skin and suddenly you were lifted, being almost thrown over the kitchen counter, hip bones digging into the edge, as Connor pounded himself into you, holding you by your shoulder and hip, nipping at your neck and shoulder blades. You cried out, dragging your nails over the smooth counter, attempting to find any form of purchase as your orgasm crept up on you, finally making your head throw back and a long, loud moan of Connors name falling from your tongue. 

“Fuck, I’m so close [name], I want to cum. Please say I’m allowed to cum. Please, let me cum in you, let me cum, please [name], I beg you, let me cum!” Connors desperate begging was close to your ear, whines breaking up his words and, _fuck, he sounded so perfect begging you to cum like that,_ and you nodded, grabbing his wrist by your hip and feeling him jerk into you hard. 

“Cum for me, Connor.” You panted, leaning your burning face against the coolness of the counter. “Cum for me, show me how much of a good boy you are, cum for me.” And with a final jerk of his hips, Connor stilled, letting out a sharp groan, leaning over you on the counter, nipping your neck again. You could feel his cock twitch with each release of his artificial cum, the loud panting in your ear leaving goosebumps all over your skin, half assed kisses befalling your cheek when Connors high started to fall. 

He never pulled out, simply starting up again with sloppy thrusts, and you let out a soft moan, feeling his release drip out your cunt with every slow thrust he gave you. You pushed yourself up a little, turning your head towards him, his lips catching the corner of your mouth in a kiss, and smiled, reaching a hand back to scratch at his scalp. 

“We should stop, Connor.” You told him, but making no other means to stop him. “We can do more later. Let’s get cleaned up for now.” His forehead pushed into your back, a needy whine falling past his lips, hips still sloppily rocking into you. You gave him a soft laugh and smiled, feeling him finally stop, pulling slowly from your cunt and your own whine fell from your throat. And when his fingers pushed into you, you gasped, digging your nails into your palms, hard enough to hurt, looking over your shoulder at him. “Connor..!” 

“Oh fuck, that looks beautiful.” A heavy blush rose to your cheeks when you felt his fingers pull away and then the thick release dribbled down your cunt, the sounds it made obscene and wet, Connor whining a little at the sight. God, he was so filthy, and you wiggled your ass a little for him, your thighs rubbing together. “Shit...” you heard him hiss through his teeth, finally pushing yourself to stand on wobbly legs, knees threatening to buckle under you. You reached a hand to hold Connor for support, noticing the heels you were wearing did nothing to balance you on your feet, opting to remove them slowly, suddenly losing the couple inches of height. 

“Might I suggest a shower?” Connors words were soft in your ear, his tone reverted back to his calm, collected natural one, rather than the needy, desperate, pleading one he had not only 2 minutes ago. You hummed at him, kissing him passionately and then you were swept from your feet, Connor carrying you to the bathroom for said shower. 

“You know, you really suit submission Connor.” You said, being placed on the sink counter as said Android started to run the water. “You looked so pretty on your knees.” 

The blush on his face spread across to his ears and you laughed, pulling him into another kiss, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. 

“I want you to beg more often.” You finally stated and he nodded, undressing you and leading you off the counter to the shower. “You will beg more for me, won’t you, RK800?” You noticed the almost shy, submissive expression on his face. 

“Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	7. Reed ‘Em And Weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I got carried away again and made another long one. 
> 
> Not a prompt this time, but this is something that I thought was a fun idea. I hope yall don’t mind that it not entirely Connor/reader centric! 
> 
> Plus it’s funny when Gavin is tormented. He’s such a dick.

Gavin Reed. There wasn’t much to say about Gavin Reed, except that he was an asshole. He _may_ have been young, smart, and, as some might even suggest, ruggedly handsome, but there was no doubt that he was an asshole. And it wasn’t as if he _tried_ to be an asshole, he just was. It was like it was in his genes, like he was born to piss the entire department off. 

If you asked a majority of the officers in the DPD about Gavin Reed, it was almost 100% guaranteed that they would describe him as an insufferable prick, too stuck up his own ass to actually make decent friends. But Gavin Reed was good at his job, well as good as he could be, and that’s why he was still a well established Detective. He didn’t need close friends to be good at his job; he didn’t even need to be liked, as long as he was able to solve a case and close an investigation with an open mindset, Gavin Reed didn’t feel the need to boost any more social reputations. 

Well, unless it included persons of the _female_ variety. The Detective was not only known as an insufferable prick, but also a reputable ladies man, and although his way of flirting were often times anything _but_ charming, there were some girls who just couldn’t resist him. 

Maybe it was the badge that got them to swoon over him, liking the thought of a man in uniform taking them for the night; although, Gavin didn’t really have a set uniform, sticking with his hooded brown leather jacket and a plain tee with jeans. There wasn’t really much to the eye, but maybe it did the trick. Or perhaps it was the poor attempts at being charming, and he often sometimes did try hard. Maybe they took pity on him, agreeing to a night of fun just to humour him. 

But if there was one thing that Gavin Reed liked more than any of his multiple, too many to count, one night stands, it was the girls who played hard to get; taking more than a few drinks and a couple of failed winks to follow him back to his shabby apartment for a hard fucking and a call back they’d never receive. 

He loved those girls, finding them amusing, charming, _hot_. Maybe it was because they reminded him of himself, and his own attitude. Maybe it was because he really needed to put effort in to actually fuck them by the end of the night. 

But if there was any girl, he’d ever met that was hard to get, it was Detective [l.name]. The way you blew him off every chance you got, coolly letting down his attempts at asking you out for a couple drinks and even on the odd occasion, dinner. There was nothing more that Gavin Reed wanted, than to see you swoon over him and have you spread out on his bed sheets, whining and moaning his name in that sweet, delicate voice of yours. 

And he was sure you didn’t have a boyfriend, you never spoke about anything like that, never gushing about how some guy was sweeping you off your feet and buying you luxury gifts for no reason at all; because if you did have a boyfriend, that’s totally what you’d do, it was what all women with partners do. Well, all women with partners that Gavin had met did anyway. 

And what turned Gavin on more was the always professional stance you had. The way you spoke to others, the way you smiled that sweet smile at their bad jokes and kept friendly conversation while on a break. He’d noticed the way you even took up small talk with him on the odd occasion, even though everyone in the department clearly couldn’t stand working with him most days. He liked you for that. 

And when you did talk, it was about nothing, just stupid ongoings on the news and bets of how much work Lieutenant Anderson would get done by the end of the day. Though, the old shit was getting better at it, finding himself a good routine, probably no thanks to that good for nothing plastic asshole that always followed him about. 

Gavin shook the thoughts from his head, looking down at the screen in front of him, his pants half unfastened and a sigh leaving his lips. His finger scrolled down the page, the thumbnails of videos passing his eyes as he browsed the website he was on, his free hand palming himself softly through his pants. Gavin wasn’t afraid to admit to watching porn, it was just he did it more often than not, and more often than not, being a lot more often than he was proud of. Whatever, when Gavin needed to get off, he needed to get off, and it wasn’t as though it was uncommon for guys to jack off to porn, they’d been doing it for centuries; it didn’t matter how far technology had come, some things just didn’t change. 

He’d decided against clicking a few of his favourites he’d liked to his account. He wanted a change, hopefully he’d find something decent to add to the small collection of videos he regularly visited. He was fond of browsing newly uploaded videos, smirking at the amount of home made videos that hardly got any attention. He never bothered with those anyway, unless he was really desperate, preferring to stick to the professional shot videos using porn stars he was familiar with. 

Though as he was scrolling, he couldn’t help but notice a particularly popular upload, having gained a few fair thousand views, despite being home shot. And something about the thumbnail, the girl, she looked so familiar, her tongue mid lick of the cock next to her face, a hand brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear, Gavin found himself compelled to click on it and play it immediately. 

It started and the first thing Gavin registered was that it was a point of view video. Okay, that was a good start. He was into that, watching a video of girls getting fucked or sucking a dick as though it was actually him. Yeah, this could be good after all. And then he watched the girl on the screen kneel on the bed, acting shy and playing with her body, showing off her curves and her tits for the camera. Gavin noticed the occasional darkness the video took and frowned, wondering if there was something wrong with the recording. It took him a second to figure out that it might be one of those Android recorded videos. He’d heard about those, they seemed popular in POV videos, because they literally recorded the moment from their view. 

Gavin considered clicking away from the video for a moment with the sudden discovery, but quickly decided against it with another look at the girl. She was probably the factor that made the video bearable for him. And then he realised why. Those eyes. That perfect smile. He’d recognise those features anywhere. Gavin instantly felt himself get hard, his cock coming to life with the new realisation. 

It was Detective [l.name]. 

At first, he was surprised. He’d never even thought of you as someone who would be okay with this sort of thing. Not with the way you acted at work. You seemed like someone who liked to keep things private, considering how much of a professional approach you took with things. But he supposed everyone had their dirty little secrets right? 

And so he was transfixed, watching you peel off the tight shirt you was wearing, your soft looking breasts falling perfectly in place as the shirt came away from them. The next emotion Gavin had was embarrassment. He couldn’t actually watch this whole video, could he? How the hell was he supposed to react when he saw you at work the next morning, without burning up and blushing red as a tomato? He shook the thoughts away. He was stronger than that. He could control himself, he just needed to think about things other than the way you bounced your tits, and squeezed your fingers over your nipples and _oh god_ , he didn’t even have the volume turned up to hear you let out a soft moan, with each twist and pull. He moved his fingers to find the volume and cranked it up, the shuffling of sheets and the soft whines coming from the speakers of his tablet. 

And then your hands were drifting to the cock in front of you, fingering the tip, leaning forwards to kiss the shaft, all the while looking straight at the camera. Or, Gavin supposed, the Androids eyes. He watched your hands glide up the chest slowly, your lips grazing the sides of the cock, your smile soft and eyes sparkling. Gavins hand mirrored yours as you took the erection loosely in your hand, pumping it slowly, a stifled moan of the Android hitting his ears. Gavin ignored it, watching you intently, biting his lips as finally your mouth sunk low on the cock, and your head bobbed, taking a good 4 inches before you retreated and gagged a little, saliva strings and artificial precum coating the insides of your mouth. Gavin sighed out a moan at the sight, echoing the Android, his hand giving a hard squeeze to his cock. A hand appeared in view, cupping your cheek softly, and shit that cute little giggle you had, Gavin bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, watching you swirl your tongue over the cocks head, finally returning to bobbing your head again, the slick noises filling his ears and making him moan. 

His hand started to match your pace, pumping his cock all the way along the shaft, his eyes trained on your face, and oh god those lips looked so pretty wrapped round that dick, he wished it was actually his, and not some useless piece of plastic, but real, organic cock. He’d thrust up into that cute little mouth, hit the back of your throat, make you gag on his dick, so many wonderful things he would do. If only he could just get you to like him enough, to finally follow him back to his apartment to do just that and let you know just how good he could be to you. 

If only you knew how much he loved you. 

He couldn’t ignore the moans of the Android any longer, noticing how they picked up when you pushed the tip to the inside of your cheek, giving a hard suck and finally pulling away with an obscene pop, one hand gliding over the slick cock and the other moving to softly fondle balls hidden from sight. The small giggle that left your lips was like a melody in Gavins ears and he watched you kiss round the base of the cock, your tongue licking up the length of the shaft and your hand tucking your hair, your eyes glancing up at the camera; just like in the thumbnail. 

“Are you already close? Do you want to cum?” Your voice was a soft whisper, but Gavin heard it clear as day in his ears, unconsciously nodding at your words. “Such a dirty boy, you like it when I suck your cock?” 

Gavin let out a curse, his hand jerking, and his breath hitched in his throat, suddenly stilling his movements and focusing his attention back on your face. 

No, he wouldn’t cum yet. There was still a little of the video left, he needed to last to the very last second. That giggle left your lips again and you took the dick back in your mouth, bobbing your head quick and fast, your fingers wrapped round the base and moans from all, you, Gavin and the Android filled Gavins room. The video continued this way for a good couple minutes more, Gavins pace matching yours and suddenly, a soft grunt came from the Android, and both it and Gavin came in sync, a satisfied groan leaving both their throats. 

Gavin looked to the screen again, watching you pull your mouth away, a wide smile on your lips and the Androids hand cupped your cheek again, the camera tilting with the tilt of its head. 

“Open.” The word was short, quick but Gavin caught it clearly and it reverberated round his head, watching as you opened your mouth willingly, showing off the thick artificial cum coating the inside of your mouth and tongue, Gavin almost cumming again from the sight alone. 

“So beautiful.” The Androids voice hit his ears again and Gavin tensed, a frown knitting his brow. That voice, he swore it seemed familiar. He raked his brain to recognise it, watching the last few seconds of the video before the screen faded to black and the video ended. 

And then suddenly, something clicked in his mind, and Gavin couldn’t help the frustration and embarrassment from bubbling in his chest. That voice was familiar for a reason. He knew that voice, because he heard it almost everyday; that stupid, pathetic, suave voice. And the stupid face that matched it suddenly came to mind and Gavin wanted to gouge his eyes out. 

That fucking plastic prick, how the fuck did he manage to end up with you between his legs and Gavin didn’t. Gavin hadn’t even seen you so much as interact with the plastic Detective at work, it confused him.

Just what did you see in _Connor_ that you didn’t see in _him_? 

And then Gavin grimaced, putting a hand to his face. He just watched you suck off his worst enemy and _liked it._ How was he supposed to even face both of you, knowing the fact that he had cum the same time as Connor, only wishing that he could replace the Android and have your lips wrapped round his dick. 

Finally cleaning himself up, he stared hard at the screen, the thumbnail of the video staring back at him, your taunting face looking up at him. He grimaced and let out a lowly groan and before he could stop himself, he’d clicked favourite.

* * *

“Connor, this is crazy, look how popular we’ve gotten!” Your face lit up as you looked over the statistics of the video you’d uploaded, glancing over at Connor sitting on the couch opposite you. He smiled up at you and shook his head slightly, giving a soft laugh. 

“You mean, look how popular _you’ve_ gotten. It’s _your_ face in the video.” He watched you roll your eyes and turn back to the screen in front of you, a sigh huffing through your lips. 

“It’s _your dick_ in the video.” You retorted and he let out another laugh through his nose. 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” He said back and looked to you curiously when you didn’t respond. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just the most recent favourite. The username. ‘Reedemandweep’.” 

Connor thought over your words for a moment before shrugging. 

“A cliché poker game reference, what’s so wrong about it?” He replied, watching your brows furrow and lips form a thin line. 

“No, Connor, ‘ _Reed_ -emandweep’.” Connors eyes stared back into yours as he processed the way you’d said the word, his LED a steady yellow before it flashed red and suddenly he looked to the side in realisation, his brows raised.

“Oh.” Yep, there was no doubt about it. You never said any other name that way, with the lilting, annoyed tone. “Oh.” Connor repeated looking at you, now with a heavy blush on your face. 

“What are we gonna do?!” You suddenly closed off the screen, sounding alarmed, watching Connor raised his hands calmly at you. “He’s obviously watched it! He favourited it! Oh god Connor, what if he blabs about it tomorrow?! I never even thought people we know might see it! Connor what’ll—“ 

You paused, a finger being placed over your lips to shush you and Connor smiled at you. 

“I highly doubt Gavin is going to say anything about watching porn videos while he’s at work, [name].” Connor reassured you and you nodded, Connors finger being removed from your lips. “Besides, now I’ve got a fun idea for tomorrow.” The smirk on his lips was dangerous, and you knew he was up to something, his LED a pulsing yellow. 

“Connor, I hope you’re not planning anything too naughty.” You gave him your own smile back and he shook his head. 

“Of course not.”

* * *

Gavin was shifty. He couldn’t keep himself from fidgeting, his hands constantly moving from the terminal to the tablet to his phone. He was watching everyone around him, trying not to show that he was sweating. As soon as he’d stepped into work, he’d spotted you, casually working at your desk, handing reports to passing officers and smiling with conversation you held with the Android officers. 

His mind went to last night and he had to lower his head, power walking to his desk, immediately dropping himself in his chair and busying himself with something to do. And when that fucking asshole, Connor walked in, your smile brightened, waving a small greeting at the Detective Android. Oh, so now he decided to notice the small gestures and glances they exchanged, only when he found out there was something between them after he’d watched you give Connor a blowjob in a porn video. Yeah, just his luck. 

It wasn’t until late afternoon did he notice you heading to his desk, a small paper note in hand and an innocent smile on your face. He looked up, attempting somewhat to return the smile, but it came out awkward and forced. He was losing composure, and he didn’t want to dammit! 

“Hey Gavin, I’ve tallied up the bets for this week. Read ‘em and weep, sweetie, looks like you lost.” You passed the note to him between you index and middle finger, grinning when he looked to you with slight alarm. 

_Oh shit oh shit oh fuck, shit fuck, she knew_ , and when he saw her grinning that only confirmed it, taking a glance over that Connor, that smug grin on his face as he sat back in his chair. 

Yep, Gavin Reed was an asshole, but not as much as of an asshole than the girl he liked and her plastic toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	8. Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I’m making a brief reappearance. Still don’t have a new phone yet, but S O O N. 
> 
> For now I’m just going to upload this really short thing I wrote at like 4AM, just expressing some weird fascination I have with Connor dying, and how reader might have the same thoughts. 
> 
> I mean it’s pretty weird so sorry if you’re not into it. (ㆀ˘･з･˘)

The first time you saw Connor die was unexpected. A mix of emotions. A haze of a memory. One you thought you’d never like to replay over and over in your head. Watching him manoeuvre his way over to the suspect, only to be interrupted, a bullet travelling fast through his plasteel skull, deep blue painting the sky and the floor as Thirium splattered from his head. 

You could only remember watching in awe, the way his lifeless body stiffened, his eyes fixed in a lifeless stare on the floor, his knees holding him in place. 

And the shouting and the yelling around you was only muffled as your focus was trained on Connors body, you heart clenching as the scene sunk in and your eyes spilled over with tears, falling to your own knees as the officers and SWAT around you apprehended the suspect ahead of them, all of them ignoring the kneeling, lifeless Android, staring into the void, his LED fading blank. 

The second time you witnessed Connor die was less of a sudden shock. It still overwhelmed you, watching his body being ripped apart by bullets and metal fragments, not only his clothes but his synthetic skin and plasteel body being ripped open, revealing the blue circuitry underneath, pulsing with neon light as he stumbled forwards onto his knees, hands attempting to cover the worst of the wounds before a last bullet plants itself between his eyes, blue Thirium covering his entire being, his LED pulsing red before fading. 

Your wide eyes shifted from Connors body to his murderers, all wielding weapons that had taken your precious lovers life. And then a bullet sank into one of their chests, and then another’s arm and another’s leg, all coming from the chamber of your own police issued gun. 

And then by the third death of Connor, you were less focused on the shock of Connor dying and more on the beauty of him dying. 

Something in you had snapped when his eyes met yours, the shell piercing his temple and leaving a large hole there, exiting the other side, taking his LED with it as the bullet finally slowed. You watched his eyes lose life as they stared almost into your soul, his face becoming expressionless, his body becoming stiff. And suddenly he was an angel, painted by blue dribbling from his temples and running from his nose. 

It felt strange, to find beauty in the way he looked when he died, almost as though you were some sick psychopath who collected pictures of dead animals or people who you murdered. Except you weren’t taking pictures of animals. And you weren’t the murderer. You were just watching your lover die. And you loved to do it, unable to tear your eyes away each time. 

You found you especially loved seeing a bullet hole between his eyes, his head lolled slightly to the side, his arms hanging loosely by his sides, his body supported on his knees, his deathly stare focused on the void before him. 

You loved the way Thirium pulsed from his wounds, splattered his face and clothes, like a war paint that showed just how involved he was. 

And the time he died above you, shielding you from gunfire, you couldn’t help by commit the way his lips curved to a smile as the life faded from his gorgeous eyes, the blue blood leaking from his nose and mouth, dripping onto your clothes, his body crouched still over you, his LED swirling once, twice, three times before it faded blank. You heart raced, hands reaching to cup his face, the smile set on his lips even in death, his blank eyes staring right into you. Fingers deftly brushing his hair so it stayed in place, the whole world fading around you, leaving you to gaze longingly into the dead stare of your lover. 

And of course, in each of his dying moments, Connor would watch your face contort into intrigue, fascination, pure love as the life flooded from his system. And he found it strange the way you looked at him in death. It was different from when you looked at him while he was living. 

While he was living, you would give him gentle loving smiles, hands caress his body slowly as he took you in the early morning hours into his arms, as he let himself unwind, as he not only fucked into you, but made love to you. 

And while he was dying, you would look at him with awe, the sparkle in your eyes sparking something inside him, even as his system shutdown. Uploading every look you gave him in death to his memory, to replay over and over again when he wanted. 

Just like you would replay each time he died in your head over and over, feeling the butterflies in your stomach and an uneasy, yet welcome feeling in your chest. 

Of all the times you had watched Connor die, you hadn’t expected him to watch you die. And you hadn’t expected the expression on his face as your vision blurred, watching the wide eyes and raised brows, alarm painting the usually calm features; such a contrast to all the times you’d watched him die. So pained, so heartbroken, so lost. It was a wonder how he could even feel that way, even express such emotion being an Android, after seeing death himself so many times. 

But of course, humans don’t come back do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	9. Criminal Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO GOT A NEW PHONE AND HAS SO MUCH FUCKING STORAGE THEY CAN WRITE ALL THE CONNOR PORN THEY WANT. 
> 
> Yeah it’s me bitchatches, I did. 
> 
> And that means I’m officially back in business!! 
> 
> Here we have a request/prompts from Imaginovator on Tumblr who asked for rough interrogation sex with a criminal reader... but I sorta went off the rails a bit. (￣▽￣;) hope you still enjoy

There were a lot of things Connor felt in his life. Joy, anger, sadness, surprise; he'd felt and experienced many different emotions and feelings, making himself accustomed to the way they changed so rapidly with the slightest words or tone of voice. 

Right now though, Connor felt _uncomfortable_. Standing amidst a crowd of people, dancing and bumping together, the loud bass of the music drumming into his ears, overloading his audio processors. There were so many of them, so many people who had avoided the law, so many people who he could see had a criminal record almost as long as Hanks disciplinary folder. He felt uncomfortable. If any one of these people even remotely recognized who he was, he would be in deep shit, and though he probably could handle himself, he was still outnumbered. 

Why was he even here?

_"It'll be quicker if you're there. You can just use you facial recognition to find her quicker." Hank sat back in his chair and watched Connors face fall._

_"But, we already know what she looks like. Im sure that she'll be easy to spot from the crowd. We'll just be overexerting our efforts on finding who she is." Connors brow was knitted with a sort of worry and Hank just sighed, running a hand down his face._

_"Connor, son, quit making excuses, just do what you gotta do and we can get this over and done with as quickly as we can. I don't want to spend anymore time on this case as anyone else."_

_Connor went quiet and fidgeted with his hands, looking at them in his lap and listening to the tapping and clicking of keys around the room. He couldn't argue with Hank; this case had been long winded. There was one main suspect, and it wasn't easy to get hold of her, seeing as she usually withheld herself to protect her identity. She wasn't stupid. It was only now that they had somehow managed to gain one of her many aliases and tracked her down to a sleazy nightclub she frequented regularly._

Connor looked over to the bar, spotting the rugged Detective sitting on a barstool, sipping anxiously on a beer in hand. As much as Connor seemed to clash with Gavin Reed, he was relieved to have him as back up in the club. The young Detective may have been a prick, but he was good at his job and could hold out his own. 

"Listen fuckface, if you don't hurry this up, this chicks gonna end up leaving the club before we do. Get a move on." Gavin's voice came through the small earpiece attached behind Connors ear and the Android sighed, noticing the hard stare the Detective was giving him from the other side of the club. Connor simply nodded and returned his attention to the crowd around him. 

It was taking so long, Connor was close to admitting defeat. There were too many people, and scanning them all individually was an effort. He just didn't feel comfortable in this place at all. It wasn't until he felt a pair of eyes bore into him from his right that he turned his head to glance in the direction, catching a young woman watching his movements from one of the resting tables, her legs crossed over themselves, perched on the tall stool, her head resting in her palm. He took the opportunity to scan her, his processors running her facial features and structure through the public databanks and finally coming across a match. 

[l.name], [name]  
Born: 02/07/2015 // Recently Unemployed

Criminal Record: Theft, Aggravated Assault 

A definite match. Connor turned his head away quickly, finding interest in the wall opposite, and attempting to locate Gavin at the bar. It was only when he started hearing the click of heels did he tense... 

* * *

Your eyes scanned the club, taking a moment to look at the patrons for the night. Most of them you recognised, regulars like yourself, all dancing and losing themselves in the music, the pounding of bass drumming into your ears. It was a good way for you to relieve the stress, to hide yourself away with people around you who didn't care who you were or what you did; where you worked, who you knew; even if you were supposed to be at the club at the very moment, you were a very busy bee, and staying out of the public eye was a big deal for you. 

You had to when you were accused of a crime you never commit. 

Your chin landed in your hand, a small pout forming over your lips as you watched passersby mingle and mix in with the crowd, watching the flashing lights and fall of glitter round the club. And then your eyes were met with a figure. Tall, around 6 foot from what you could tell, dressed in a grey button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top two buttons unfastened. You noticed the tight jeans he was wearing, and the smart dress shoes he had on, a brow perking as he turned to meet your eyes. 

Chocolate brown. What a gorgeous colour. And that boyishly handsome face, with a light dusting of freckles, rogue strands of hair falling from that perfect haircut. Least to say you were impressed with what you saw, a possible candidate for the night. Things could get interesting. You gave a light smile to yourself, jumped down from the stool you were sitting on and begun to pursue the young man who had possibly been formed from the marble of heaven. 

The first thing you noticed as you approached was the tenseness in his shoulders as he turned his back to you, obviously attempting to look for something or someone. You placed a hand on his forearm and he jolted away, quickly turning to you, his eyes frantic and brows raised. You gave him a laugh over the music and leaned close so he could hear you. 

"You look uncomfortable." You stated, raising your voice to account for the booming lyrics coming from the speakers set around the club. "A friend drag you along to make himself feel better?" You watched him merely look to the bar, following his gaze to an array of different people, all sitting at the bar, most of them men, all laughing and flirting in their own little worlds. You could see how Connor didnt seem to fit in very well. "He one of those guys over there?" Was all you said and you watched his eyes return to yours, a small nod of his head giving you his answer. You couldn't help but notice he was unsure about something, but brushed it off, instead taking his hand in yours and pulling him deeper into the crowd. 

"Look, how about you ditch your friend, and let me show you how much fun you can have. Being at the club isn't so scary when you're comfortable." You offered a smile, placing the hand in yours on your hip, the other following suit, your arms snaking round his neck. "Im [name], by the way. You?" 

"Connor." His voice was like marble, smooth and pretty but with a deep cut into it, making your flesh rise into goosebumps. "My name is Connor." 

* * *

Connor looked down at this woman in front of him, feeling the way her arms rested on his shoulders, the way her hands hooked round the back of his head, the swing of her hips as his hands rested gently on them. This woman who was making small talk, trying to make him feel welcome, make him comfortable, was a criminal he was supposed to be apprehending. He was supposed to be reading her, her rights, handcuffing her, calling to Gavin he had found her, telling Hank he'd done a good job. And yet, here he was swaying side to side, amidst a crowd of dancing people, holding onto the very woman who was said to have stolen goods from her job at CyberLife, and who he should be dragging off to a holding cell.

Some cop he was. 

His eyes caught hers briefly and she attempted a smile at him, making him turn his eyes downwards in a nervous look, his brows knitting together with anxiety. He felt _uncomfortable_. More uncomfortable. When he turned his gaze back to her, he started to swell with even more anxiety, as he took in her now surprised expression, looking over his face. 

"Oh!" His system flushed with nerves, worry filling him like water in a sinking ship, as she knitted her brows together slightly, her head tilting. 

_She knows who you are, you're fucked, thats it, you blew it, you should've called Gavin the second you found her, you stupid bastard, should've slipped through the crowd when you had the chance, theres no way shes going to come with you now, she knows—_

"You're an Android?" Connor looked at her with mild surprise, his internal thoughts dissipating at her tone. The way she almost purred the word, her brow raised with intrigue. 

"Yes." He answered her quickly, feeling his whole body temperature start to rise slowly, at the look she gave him. A mix between joy and mischief. A playful look. "How did you know?" 

"Your little—" she brought one of her hands to gesture at her temple, tapping two fingers against it, indicating an LED, before the hand returned to the other, behind Connors neck. 

"Oh. Of course." Connor nodded, face heating with embarrassment. How could he forget about his LED still on show. He noticed her eyes turned to the floor and she mumbled something, Connors head cocking slightly to the side. "Does it bother you, that Im an An—“ 

"No!" She returned her eyes back to him, and Connor swore he saw stars glisten in her irises, making him blink nervously, averting his gaze from her face. "In fact, there was something about you, that made it impossible to stay over at the table." She continued, and Connor felt her gesture her hands slightly at the back of his neck. "You have an incredible aura about you." 

"Thank you?" Was all he could respond. Connor was left in a state of confusion, he couldn't think of what else to say, watching her lips curve into a proud smile, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "Why are you smiling like that? So proud of yourself?" Connor couldn't help the slight frustration in his tone; she was acting like she had done nothing wrong, and it made Connor frustrated. 

"You've relaxed a little." Connors frustration suddenly melted and he blinked in surprise, processing the words. He was then slowly becoming aware of the tenseness gone from his body, the fluid movements of both her body and his, rocking in time with the music. "See, I told you its more fun when you're comfortable." 

Connors lips tilted lopsidedly in a smile and he felt her grip tighten, her body shuffling closer to his, and automatically, his arms wrapped round the small of her back, coming chest to chest with her. 

_What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to apprehending her, not making her seduced._

Slowly, he began to pull away, but she stopped him, tilting her brows in concern. 

"Hey, if you don't have to go, don't." He felt her take his arms and put them back in place around her waist, smiling at him. "Look what you started." Her hips took on a slow rocking movement, her eyes staying in contact with his all the while, Connors mind becoming hazy with the intensity of her stare. "I just came here to party, relax. And now look. Your hands are around my waist. The musics playing. We're rocking together," Connor started to tense again, his relaxed state fading quickly with the lean of her head to his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "Being naughty." Her voice was a cold whisper against his ear, and he almost violently pushed her away from him, his hand coming to his face and turning away to push through the crowd, leaving her behind. 

Connor was quick to find Gavin, his face laced with nervousness and embarrassment. When Gavin see his expression, his brows scrunched in disgust, the hand leaving the beer bottle on the bar. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Connor shook his head in response, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. 

"Never mind whats wrong, I found her." Gavins expression lightened into one of surprise and gestured for Connor to elaborate on the details. He complied, describing the location he'd left her standing, detailing the outfit she wore, the way she looked. Once satisfied, Gavin jumped down from the barstool and nodded, reaching in his back pocket as he headed into the crowd.

* * *

You stared blankly at his back as he retreated. You were speechless, not knowing what to say apart from his name, calling for him to return. But he never did, only continuing to become lost in the sea of people beyond. 

You never expected him to act so unusually. You thought you'd had him, thought you successfully pulled him into your bubble, able to sink your claws into him. But no, he'd resisted, almost futilely so, making your evening plans shatter before your very eyes. 

That freckle spotted face, those enticing brown eyes, that sweet lopsided smile. All gone in a very moment. Gone too quickly for your liking. You shook your thoughts away, pursuing the direction he had taken, pushing through the crowd just as he had done, only stopping when a firm hand was placed on your shoulder, making you turn. You spun on your heel, a small hopeful smile on your face, only to be met with a ruggedly handsome man, scruffy stubble painted over his lower face, a faded scar slashed over the bridge of his nose. 

"Hey, what gives?" You asked, trying to shrug him off, but he only gripped tighter, his free hand coming from behind his back. 

"You're coming with me sweetheart." You gave him a quizzical look, before you saw the badge and then the cuffs and suddenly you were struggling against his grip, but his hold was too firm, your arms being crossed behind your back, the cold metal of the cuffs clicking into place around your wrists.

* * *

Your eyes stared at your hands, the steel of the table rough and grazing against your wrists as you fidgeted your fingers, not looking up at the officer in front of you. His words were muffled on your ears, making you unable to comment, keeping yourself silent as he hammered questions against you. 

How? How did things turn out like this? You were dancing, finally found someone to maybe get lucky with, and the next thing you know, you're in the back of a patrol car on the way to the police station. How did they even know you were there? You were sure you'd been careful in covering your tracks, sure you were safe, private. But then again, if the police put their mind to things, they always prevail in some way. 

"Look, are you going to talk to me or not?" Your eyes glanced up at the face in front of you, old and worn, the scruffy greying beard covering its lower half, questioning blue eyes looking at you. "Because if you're not, then Ill just be on my way and put you in a cell to rot." 

"You cant jail someone without a proper conviction, Lieutenant." You retorted, making the man reel his head back slightly. "Thats rather, unprofessional of you." 

"So you do have a voice." The mocking surprise in his voice was thick, and you only returned your eyes back to your hands, ignoring his comment. There was a moment of silence between the two of you, before the walkie talkie radio lying on the table began to stir, turning static before a voice broke through. 

"Lieutenant." Was all it said and you looked to the radio, expecting there to be more words. A soft chuckle escaped the man in front of you and you watched him rose from his seat, picking up the walkie in his hand with a firm grip. 

"Guess we'll need the big guns after all." The smile on his face was discomforting and you watched the officer head to the exit, placing his palm on the scan to release the lock. He stepped over the threshold of the door, the small beeping echoing the room as the door slid shut behind him and you were left in silence, by yourself. 

_Big guns? He wasn't the big guns? Then who was?_

The door slid open again, the beeps rattling in your head with your thoughts as you looked up to the figure in the doorway. Your brows knitted in confusion, eyes narrowing as the man stepped over to the table and sat himself down in front of you. And upon a closer inspection, you couldn't mistake those gorgeous brown eyes, and that lock of deviant hair resting against his forehead, the small spotting of freckles and marks over his face. 

"You..." your voice was small, a whisper. Your thoughts were pacing in your head, trying to think of all the things you wanted to do right now. Scream, cry, shout. Be angry, happy, sad, everything, all the same time. "You're a cop?" You tone was hurt, your brows raising in with dismay. "But you were at the club and--" you paused, the sudden realization hitting you and you stared deep into his eyes, finally letting the anger bubble inside you. "You ratted me out, didn't you?! How could you?! You bastard, you fucking bastard! How could you?!" Your voice rose, and he simply stared back at you with calm, his hands folded in front of him, eyes watching you lurch at him in your seat. 

"I was just doing my job. Nothing more, nothing less." He finally stated, and you glared at him, brows furrowed with fury. 

"Yeah right, doing your job; was that supposed to be before or after you seduced me?" 

"I never did such a thing. If I recall, you approached me. You seduced yourself." He said matter of factly as your clenched your hands into fists. 

"Fuck you." You spat at him. Connor merely looked at you before his head turned down to his shirt, where you'd spat at him and back to you. You couldn't help but focus on his expression, so calm, collected. He looked _comfortable_. Comfortable mocking you, making you feel like shit. And that only made you grit your teeth in fury at him more. 

"You do realise, there is blatant evidence that you were the one who stole those parts." He held his palms towards you, raising his brows. "If you just confess to the whole thing now, it'll be much easier on the both of us." 

"Im not confessing shit to you." You stated, eyes blazing with rage. He simply stared at you, his brows still raised and a calm look on his features before he audibly sighed and shook his head, his eyes closing briefly. 

"Look, if you dont start cooperating, I may just have to use a more _unconventional_ approach." When he looked back up at you, your breath hitched in your throat. His eyes were dark, narrowed and the slight tilt of his head, made his features sharper, more handsome, especially in the light of the room. You stirred, suddenly very aware of just how vulnerable you were to him, being handcuffed to a table, and alone in a locked room, that only he could exit at will. 

No more than an hour ago, you would be reeling with joy at this scenario, imagining all the ways you could scream and squirm; but now, you just wanted to hide yourself, feeling a little more than afraid of the man- _Android_ in front of you. 

He started to rise, his eyes still focused on your frame and you tensed, watching from the corner of your eyes as he circled the table to be by your side. You felt a hand on your shoulder, your body jerking slightly and he lifted it, so it was just hovering. 

"Oh, no. Don't be scared." His voice was suddenly comforting, but you were far from being comforted all the while he was next to you, no doubt planning his next moves down to the minutest detail. You felt his hand ghost down from your shoulder to your hip and you face began to get hot, his face suddenly very close to your ear, his breathless words making you squirm. "We're just, being naughty." 

There was a shiver run cold up your spine at the words and you squeaked, the chair being kicked out from beneath you and your body was thrown against the table, your hands clinking in the cuffs and a hand on your back and waist, holding you down. You attempted to look back at him, but the angle was making it hard to see anything, the weight of his body immediately coming down onto yours and words being whispered in your ear again. 

"Tell me sweetheart, do you like things rough?" You swallowed, unable to speak, as you felt his hips push against you, that familiar feeling in your groin beginning to flourish. You wasn't sure if you should be absolutely terrified or extremely turned on. You decided on a mix of the two, opening your mouth to reply. 

"Id be lying if I said I didn't but," you paused, catching him smirk from the corner of your eye, "I do prefer to do this sort of thing, not handcuffed to a table in the middle of an interrogation room, in the Detroit Police Department." 

"Unfortunately, you have no choice." The weight from your body was lifted and his hand travelled over the curve of your ass, squeezing slightly, before he was palming you through your jeans, and you gasped, the pressure of his hand causing your gut to clench tightly. 

“Wait!” Your brows rose in surprise, suddenly very aware of the hand unfastening your jeans. “We’re not seriously doing this now! Here?!” You glanced over your shoulder, as his hands pulled your jeans down, cool air hitting you bare ass and your face flushed a dark crimson. 

“I did say I was going to use unconventional methods to gain a confession from you, didn’t I?” Connors fingers drew patterns over your skin, hooking a digit round the string of your thong and snapping it against your ass. You gasped in surprise, flinching from the sting, glancing to the mirror and seeing him towering over you from behind, you pants pushed down to your thighs and face red with blush. And then you gasped again, only this time with realisation as you stared at your reflections in the mirror. 

“Hold on! We can’t do this! I’m not stupid you know, I know how a two way mirror works!” You tried to get up, but a hand pushed between your shoulder blades, keeping you down. 

“Don’t worry.” A dark chuckle was wrapped around his words as his fingers worked their way to your core. “There’s no one in that room right now. So it’s just us.” A shuddering moan left your lungs with the push of his fingers into you, and your hands clenched into fists, your forehead pushing into the cold grazing metal of the table. 

“Oh god,” you felt him scissor the digits inside you, your knees buckling and pants leaving your lips. “Oh god, that feels really good.” The smile on your face was small, but Connor spotted it in the mirrors reflection, picking up his speed, and reaching his other hand to circle your clit slowly. 

You cried out, starting to grind your hips against his hands and then he pulled away and you whined, the building tension in your abdomen fading fast. You caught your breath, wishing you could turn around to face him. To see those dark lust filled eyes, and that handsome smirk, lace your fingers in his hair and lick your lips with his. Everything you wished you could do to him; if only it were under different circumstances. 

“Now then,” there was a click of a buckle and you squeezed your thighs together, heart thumping in your chest, “let’s see how well you can cooperate.” You felt his fingers spread you open as the head of his cock pushed against you, causing you to let out a moan. “And we’ll do it inch,” he pushed a little more into you, “by inch,” you grasped at the table with your fingernails, “by inch.” By now his cock was halfway inside you, and slowly pushing in more. 

“I told you,” you stifled a moan, clicking the cuffs against the table, “I’m not confessing shit to you.” 

“Then I guess,” he jerked his hips straight into yours, bottoming out and making you gasp, “we’ll be doing this the hard way.” And then his hands were on your hips, bringing them against his with bruising force, fingertips pushing into your flesh, the tables edge smashing into your pelvic bones, making tears sting your eyes. 

“Oh fuck,” you wrists struggled against the cuffs and you wished you could reach back to touch him, to grip onto something other than the skin of your own hands. “Jesus, fuck!” That tight coil began to form, making you cry out a moan, your forehead leaning against the table, feeling his cock brush against that sweet spot inside you, his hands squeezing the cheeks of your ass. 

And just when your were teetering on the edge, your orgasm almost flooding your system, he pulled out, leaving you to gasp a shuddering breath, needy whines escaping your throat. 

“No, wait, please, don’t stop! Don’t stop now, please!” Your words were almost garbled, watching him fix his pants and come back to face you again, leaning his hands in the back of the empty chair. 

“Confess and I’ll let you finish.” His voice was calm, collected, almost as though he wasn’t just fucking you against the table. 

“I, I told you...” he let out a sigh and suddenly he was heading to the door and you lurched forwards, making him pause. “I did it! I stole those parts! But there were more of us!” Your voice was desperate, tears prickling your eyes as you looked at him turn back to face you. You could feel the coil sit uncomfortably in your groin, wanting his hands on you again, his cock thrusting back into you again. “There was a whole revolt of us!” 

“What happened to the rest?” His brow rose, piqued with interest. 

“They bailed. All of them, except me.” Your thighs squeezed against each other, eyes closing tight, biting your bottom lip before continuing. “We had everything planned out, all to the smallest detail, and yet they all pussied out. I mean who even does that?” You couldn’t help but laugh, looking up at Connor, a smile on your face. 

“So you still went ahead with the plan, all by yourself?” He asked, heading back round the table to settle himself behind you, fingers brushing against your cunt, making you shiver. 

“Yes.” You nodded, swallowing and pushing your ass backwards, into his hand. “And it was fucking difficult considering the plan accounted for 5 people and not one.” 

“If you knew it was going to be difficult, why did you go ahead?” His thumb gently brushed against you, flicking over your clit and making you flinch. 

“I, I wanted to show them that someone had to have some balls. I wanted to show CyberLife that someone was going to fuck them over for money they would earn in selling those parts.” His hand retreated and you watched him with desperate eyes as he headed to the door again, reaching to the scan to exit. “Wait! You said you’d let me finish if I confessed!” 

“I did.” He turned to look at you, brows knitted with mirth. “But only good girls get to finish, and quite frankly my dear, you’ve been very, very bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	10. Criminal Behaviour Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make a part 2 to the last chapter because why not. If you haven’t read the last chapter I suggest you do that first. ( ´ ▽ ` )

Connor. That name haunted you. Made your blood run cold and hot all at the same time. Made you shiver and feel weak in the knees. Made you scream with anger and fury. Made you seek out the DPD two days after your prison release. 

After serving your short time for stealing a truck full of Android parts, you made a deal to yourself that you would seek out the one who managed to put you there in the first place. That goddamn bastard, with his dark eyes and his handsome smile, and the way he _almost_ had you coming undone over the table of the interrogation room all those months ago. He was going to pay dearly for what he didn’t do to you.

You’d been waiting outside the precinct for a couple hours, watching people come and go, officers heading in and out of cars and the building, leaning yourself against a spot where you had a good view of the front. You’d seen the detective that had apprehended you on that night enter through the front entrance, following him with your eyes as he traversed past reception into the bullpen in the back. 

You’d tried to think of a way to get back there yourself, but there wasn’t much reason for you to be there. And lying probably wasn’t going to get you anywhere, the Android receptionist wasn’t going to be so easily fooled. And so you waited outside, timing each person entering and leaving, heading off to preoccupy yourself with other things only to return a few hours later to a darkening sky and an almost empty reception. 

You pondered to yourself for a second, before you decided to head to the precinct, walking up the the free receptionist and giving her a smile. 

“Hello,” she gave you a bright smile back, freckles smothering her nose and cheeks. “How can I help?” 

“I’m, uh, here to see a, uh, Connor?” You sounded unsure, hoping she would fall for your fake innocence. She nodded and tilted her head a little, still smiling. 

“May I ask what it’s regarding?” You bit your lip, knitting your brows with embarrassment, trying to make yourself look as convincing as possible, shifting your eyes from her gaze. 

“Oh, it’s quite a...” you paused, looking back to her and shrugging a shoulder slightly. “ _Personal_ issue. I’d just like to talk to him for a few minutes.” 

“Of course.” You perked up, your brow relaxing and a smirk working its way on your features slightly. “I’ll give him notification that you’re here.” She paused before continuing, “May I take a name?” 

“Ah, [name].” You gave her a nod and she typed away at the terminal on the desk, before motioning to the small seating area to the side. 

“If you’ll take a seat, he should be with you shortly.” 

“Thank you.” You turned on your heel, glancing to the glass doors leading off to the back of the building, catching a glimpse of the officers still working at their desks or talking round the edges, from where you could see. 

And then there he was, making his way down the corridor to you, that same beautiful calm expression on his features, the small, subtle smile set across his lips. And you swallowed; why did you feel nervous when you see him? Why did you feel the need to hide your face before he see you; to get up and leave as soon as he pushed through the doors, and _oh no he’s made eye contact, there’s no backing out now, why does he look so surprised, oh god this was a mistake, you should’ve never come back here, you should’ve just gone about your life, curse you for holding a grudge against him._

“Hello.” He approached you sitting in the chair, and held out his hand, the smile on his lips growing slightly. “You wanted to see me? Your [name], right?” 

You stood slowly, taking his hand in a handshake, and _god he was so human it was scary, what sort of Android shakes hands?_ And the way he was acting, as though he was meeting you for the first time, acting as though he didn’t make you confess after pounding into you while you were bent over a table— 

No. You didn’t need to bring that up. You just needed to think of now, and what you were going to do in the coming moments. This was your chance to get back the dignity he took from you. 

“Yes. I wanted to talk about _my case_ , from a few months ago.” You faked the smile as much as you could, putting emphasis on the ‘my case’ to get your meaning across. He looked down at you and suddenly you see his eyes turn dark, the smile turning into a smirk. 

“Oh, I see.” He took a glance round the reception and turned back to you, gesturing to the doors behind him. “Then if you’ll allow me, I’ll escort you somewhere more private, so we can discuss matters regarding your _case_.” 

“Thanks.” You headed to the glass doors, passing though the small gate and pushing your way through to the bullpen, only pausing when you heard Connors footsteps close behind. You were suddenly aware, that you had no idea where he intended on taking you, so you stepped aside and allowed him to take the lead. Once he had passed you, you followed behind him, watching him gesture over the room at the elderly Lieutenant, (Anderson was his name?), you recognised from before. 

Next you found yourself being ushered into a room you recognised all too well, your body becoming hot and flushed when the door closed behind you. 

“So,” you watched from the corner of you eye as Connor walked past you and leaned himself against the table in the middle of the room, arms folded and brows raised in curiosity. “you wanted to talk?” You stood in place, only moving your eyes to look at him through your lashes. “Or is there another crime you’re willing to confess to?”

“I’m not looking to cause any more trouble. I think I’ve managed to learn my lesson good enough, don’t you?” You finally turned your head to look at him and he smiled. “In fact, I think I’ve been a _good girl_.” 

“Oh?” He perked a brow, unfolding his arms and standing all in one fluid motion. “I see.” 

You swallowed, watching him circle behind you, hands sliding up your arms. Your skin rose in goosebumps, a shiver running up your spine with his soft caresses, and you bit your lip, letting out a small sigh. You weren’t up for playing gentle, you were going to get what you wanted; even if you had to start it. 

Spinning on your heels, you faced Connor and pushed him into the wall, wrapping his black tie round your hand twice and pulling hard, bringing his face to yours. He looked at you with surprise, before you had locked lips with him, still gripping his tie and placing a hand to the back of his head to keep him in place. 

Only when you were out of breath did you pull away, releasing your grip and pulling the tie off completely, immediately unbuttoning his shirt, and running your hands over his chest as it was exposed from under his shirt. His hands roamed over you, finally settling on your hips and pushing you backwards, following you as you backed up to the table. Once the back of your knees hit the edge, you sat yourself on it, shuffling back and allowing Connor to stand between your legs. 

Wasting no time you took his face in your hands and brought him in for a kiss again, snaking your arms round his neck and hooking your ankles into the backs of his knees, pulling him closer, and grinding your hips against his. His hands took hold of your thighs, squeezing hard and rutting his hips hard into yours, making you gasp, breaking the kiss. 

“If I remember correctly, you told me you like it rough.” His voice was breathless against your ear, but it still felt hot against your skin, making you shiver. You could only nod, tilting your head back as he leaned forwards to bite at your throat gently, pulling your thighs apart roughly, and rutting his hips against yours again. You open your mouth in a silent moan, catching his lips in a heated kiss again, hands drifting from around his neck to his pants, fumbling with the belt and button, eager to release him from the confines of his jeans. 

His own hands found your hips again, fingers pushing bruises into your flesh, and then you were pushed down against the table, jeans being forcefully pulled down your thighs, leaving you clad in your underwear, and gasping as his hips found yours again; only this time the feel of his hard cock was prominent against your clothed cunt. Kicking your jeans the rest of the way off, your hands found his, pulling them to the waist of your panties, begging him to pull them off and start the real fun. 

His smirk was dark, almost ripping your panties with the force he took them off, and suddenly two fingers were pushing into you, curling and you gasped out a moan, taking a firm hold of his wrist, feeling him set a pace that had you crying out for him to let you cum. The chuckle that left him almost sent you over the edge, hips bucking into his hand, nails digging into the skin of his wrist, as his fingers scissored inside you, finding the best spot to hit you in before he left you empty, making you whine. It was just like before, he’d gotten you so close and just as you were about to tip over the edge, he’d stopped. But not this time. Before you had time to complain, his hips rutted against yours; his cock burying itself deep in you, and you cried out, hands immediately clawing as the sides of the table, back arching off the metal beneath you. 

His pace wasn’t fast, but slow, each of his thrusts hard, his hands firm on your hips to keep you from jerking along the table too much. It wasn’t long before he started to pick up his pace, pulling you closer to the edge of the table, and you sat up, hands reaching to claw at the back of his head, forehead resting against his, mouth hanging with panting moans, eyes screwed shut. His eyes were watching your face, hips still gaining pace, hands moving from your hips to your ass, hard squeezes making your cry out more, only being silenced by his mouth against yours, tongue pushing past yours. 

And then you were lifted, back suddenly pushing against the wall, legs hooking round his waist to keep yourself steady, hands gripping his shoulders as he jerked his hips up into yours, bouncing you on his cock a little with the grip he had on your thighs. You let out a moan in a laugh, pushing your head into the wall, his lips finding your neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down to your collarbone, reaching so far as the top of your breasts. And then with a hard jerk into you, you were pushed over the edge, nails digging into his jacket, a strangled moan escaping your throat, hips grinding against his, thighs squeezing round his waist. He didn’t let up, only continuing his thrusts, almost throwing you back onto the table again, and pounding hard into you, hands settled on your hips. 

You could feel your legs start to get weak, and when he pulled from you, you found yourself being flipped onto your stomach, his cock drilling back into your again, smashing your hips into the edge of the table. From the angle he had you, you were faced towards the two way mirror, able to see him behind you, shirt open, hair dishevelled, and the handsome smirk painting his features as he made eye contact with you in the reflection. That only tightened the coil winding back up in your abdomen. 

The next thing you knew, his hand had wrapped round your throat, pulling you upwards, lifting your head to look into the mirror, his fingers deftly pushing against your airway in order to deprive you of oxygen in just the right way, without allowing you to actually asphyxiate. Your mouth opened with breathless moans and gasps, hands gripping him in any way they could. You watched in the mirrors reflection as his head came to rest on your shoulder, eyes meeting your again, and keeping their gaze even as his head turned to kiss your cheek, moving down to bite your neck. When he finally released your throat, you took in a shuddering breath, hand shooting to grip his head, his own hand now moving to your cunt, fingers spreading you out, your face burning with a heated flush as you watched him slide in and out of you in the mirrors reflection. And then when a finger started to roll over your clit you cried out, hips jerking violently and you were cumming again, eyes squeezing shut, panted moans passing your lips. 

And then Connors thrusts became sloppy, his hips jerking hard into yours, letting out his own moan as he bucked into you with each spill of his cumming into you. And when he stilled in you, the room was filled with nothing but your panting, echoing round you both. He stayed side you for a while before he slid out of you, making you shiver, leaving you feeling empty, but throughly satisfied. 

“I hope that was enough to cover your _case._ ” His voice was levelled, and you smiled, letting out a shaky laugh. 

“Trust me, _Detective_ , it was more than enough.” Turing your head to look at him slightly, you watched him pick up your discarded underwear and jeans, handing them to you across the table. You stood on shaky legs for a second before you sat yourself on the edge of the table, slipping your clothing back on and giving him a smirk. “Though, I may have to make another appointment again, just for more details of course.” 

He looked up at you, buttoning his shirt, tucking it into his jeans, that were now fastened and picking up his tie. 

“Perhaps, then, I shall provide you with a private residence you can contact me at.” He started on his tie, but before he could knot it fully, you’d taken it in your hands and slipped it out from under his collar, his eyes watching you with surprise as you wrapped it around your wrist and skilfully tied it, making it look like a cloth bracelet of sorts. 

“Give me a bell with that address won’t you.” You said, examining your new outfit piece, catching Connors mouth open to say something, but you cut him off. “I’m sure you have my number on that system of yours.” You turned to the door, gesturing for him to open it, which he compliantly did, and you stepped out, flattening your hair a little and putting a smile on your lips. “I look forward to hearing from you Detective. Thank you for the _talk_.” 

“Of course. I’ll be in touch soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	11. Innocence Hides The Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back again, but this time we’ve got a real Gavin/Reader fic, no dubious trolling on Gavin; just real pure getting down and dirty with the Reed. 
> 
> This was a prompt/request from RishyFishy who wanted sweet, innocent Reader who clusters Gavin when she turned out to be not so sweet and innocent. It took me way too long to start this before I could get to the good part, I had like three different starts but we got there in the end. Hope this is acceptable. 
> 
> Also wrote some ‘ass eating’ (idk if you could really call it that in this, it’s like so badly written, I’ve never written anything like that before Jesus.) because I think Gavin probably secretly would enjoy doing that. Don’t @ me.

You were pushed against the wall, lips dragging down your neck, hands gripping hard to your thighs, your summer dress riding higher and higher up your legs. Your hands pushed through soft messy hair, feeling the graze of stubble across the skin of your neck and giving a lowly whine, pushing your head back against the wall behind you. 

“Gavin..” he thought your voice was like silk, soft and smooth, delicate and pretty, and incredibly sexy with the slight whine put behind it. Gavin only pushed fingertips harder into your flesh, pushing the guilty conscience to the back of his mind as his teeth bit marks into your neck, his hips hesitantly rutting against yours. 

What was he doing? Pinning the most innocent, kindest, pure ball of fluff to the wall of his apartment, running hot kisses up her neck and squeezing the thick flesh of her thighs, thinking of all the ways he could make her scream his name in ecstasy— _Jesus Christ Gavin. Get your goddamn head out of the gutter!_

You let out another whine, fingers gripping to his short hair and pulling slightly, lifting his head to look into your eyes and leaning to place a soft kiss to his lips, before you were pressing your tongue against his, your arms wrapping round his neck. 

_She’s the literal personification of cute itself and here you are basically violating her innocence; way to go Gavin Reed, now you’ll never be able to sleep at night, knowing it was you who made her impure. She’s too good for this, you should stop while you still can, just stop this—_

His thoughts cut off, his head turning to the side abruptly and suddenly you found yourself being lowered to the ground, his hands coming away from your body. Gavin covered his face with the back of his hand, still turned away from you and you tilted your head at him, face flushed red, breaths coming out in pants as you reached for his hand. 

“Gavin, why’d you stop?” You questioned, trying desperately to get him to look at you. When he finally did, there was a slight frown on his brow. 

“Because this feels super fucking wrong.” He stated, dropping his hand and you widened your eyes in surprise, taking a quick glance to the side in thought before returning your eyes back to his face. 

“How so do you mean, wrong?” Your words were quiet and he just shook his head, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders, running a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just feel wrong doing this. With you.” He sounded unsure and you watched his expression change to match his tone. “You just seem so, I don’t know, cute I guess? I can’t imagine myself doing anything more with you without it feeling wrong. And weird.” 

“Gavin.” You placed a hand to his cheek, pulling his turned away head to face you, brushing your thumb across his cheek. Gavin noticed you had that cute innocence about you, that made his heart thud in his chest just that little bit harder and he met your eyes with his, catching the bright smile break across your face. “Listen,” You took hold of his hand, sliding it over your hip, up your side and finally landing on your breast, in which Gavins eyes widened in mild surprise, and his fingers twitched slightly. “I want you to do this to me,” you continued, the smile becoming wider, turning into a toothy grin, your eyes crinkling at the corners, making you look even more irresistibly cute. You led his other hand to your ass, forcing his fingers to squeeze, and finally pressing yourself against him so you were chest to chest. “and I don’t want you to stop until we’re both satisfied and happy.” 

Gavins face started to burn up, his eyes still wide with surprise, a deep blush flourishing on his cheeks as he looked down at the girl in front of him. There was no way he had heard you right. The tone of your voice was so, _sultry_ , it sounded foreign coming from you, like you were never meant to sound like that. He swallowed, suddenly very conscious of his hands on your body and he turned away from you again, his eyes darting else where in the room. 

“Hey. Did you hear me?” You tilted your head at him, that smile still on your face and suddenly you were lifted from your feet, without hesitation, a squeak leaving you as you were almost thrown against the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress, bursting into a fit of giggles. 

“Yeah I heard ya.” Was his reply as he leaned forwards to catch your lips in a kiss, supporting himself on his hands. He felt your own hands rest on his cheeks, and gave a smirk pushing you up the bed, and moving a hand up the skirt of your dress, making that giggle leave you again. “What?” 

“It’s tickles.” You said, pushing fingers up the hem of his T-shirt, edging it up his chest until he was pulling it over his head and throwing it across the room. Your eyes drifted over his build, tracing your hands along his stomach and fingers lining over scars across his skin, an affectionate smile spilling over your face, and suddenly Gavin felt butterflies in his stomach, watching you admire him. His face flushed in a blush again and all he could do was lift your face up to meet his, taking your lips in his. And when he pulled away, he started on your neck, biting your pulse, marking your skin, and feeling the rake of your nails against his back, grinding his hips against yours, making you whine. 

He loved that sound coming from you, the way it sounded so desperate, like you were begging him to push more; which you wouldn’t lie, you were. So he did, grinding his hips harder against yours, eliciting those whines, hiking your dress up your legs, bunching it at your waist. His hand went to your panties, hooking his finger into the waistband and pulling down, until they were fully removed and he threw them over his shoulder to join his top. And then his fingers were over you, collecting the slick there and spreading it over, fingertips dipping into your core every so often and you squirmed, your breath catching in your throat as you gripped to his shoulders, cold fingers roaming your folds. 

“Ah, Gavin!” You whined in his ear and he felt a shiver run up his spine, plunging two fingers into you, scissoring them against your walls, and you cried out, grinding your hips against his hand, needing to feel more friction and you started drifting your own hand to rub at your clit. There was what felt like a flame growing in the pit of your stomach, the combination of both his and your fingers provoking it to grow and you let out breathless moans, bucking your hips. Gavin raised a brow at you and smirked, sitting back on his heels, suddenly taking your hand in his free one and pulling it away, pinning it to the bed. You whined desperately at him, the flame dying a little, and he only shook his head, speeding up his fingers, his thumb flicking out to your clit and rubbing it in small circles, and the dying flame in your stomach started to flicker again. 

He leaned back over to you, kissing you and shifted his hand, removing his thumb and instead pressing his whole palm against you, his fingers gently thrusting into your core with every roll of his palm. Your back arched and you broke the kiss to scream out a soundless moan, your chest heaving as you gripped to his bedsheets, your hips faltering against his palm, as you teetered on the edge of an orgasm. 

“Gavin, I’m—“ you gasped, feeling his motions start to slow. You could feel it so close to tipping over, like a glass full of water balancing close to the edge of the table, so close to spilling its contents to the floor and smashing. “Gavin, I’m going to— I’m so close.” Your words were hitched and just as your orgasm was about to tip over the edge, his hand pulled away and you gasped in surprise, the feeling in your gut flooding away, and the glass close to the edge of the table being pulled back to the middle where it was safe. 

You were almost mad at him, looking up at him with a strained frown but he only smirked at you with that cocky look of his, his nose crinkling slightly and his hand was unbuckling his belt, pulling open the fly of his jeans and the bulge in his underwear becoming prominent, and then you were biting your lip, waiting for him to push down his boxers, letting his cock spring free. And he did. Painfully slowly. 

You were almost whining at him, circling your hips and watching as his thumbs slipped through his waistline, pushing slowly, and then his cock was free, standing to full attention, and you almost dropped at the sight, resisting the urge to cum. He gave a tentative stoke to the shaft, smiling down at your reaction and giving a lowly chuckle. 

“Well, you are a dirty girl aren’t you?” You nodded your head, sitting up to rid your dress from your body and laying back against the pillows, fingers going to your mouth and sucking them, before they descended to your cunt, your legs spreading. 

“Perhaps you should punish me, Detective Reed. For being such a filthy girl.” His eyes widened at your words, a moan hitching in his throat and cock twitching in his hand, before he was smiling at you with amusement, turning to his drawers and hurriedly shuffling through them. When he returned his full attention back on you, you noticed the strip of condoms in his hand, watching him rip one off and throw the rest onto the table. Your chest fluttered with butterflies and the fire in the pit of your stomach rekindled; he was obviously looking to have a lot of fun with you tonight, and you didn’t mind that at all. Before he started to put on the condom however, he sat back on his heels, watching you with his grey eyes and stroking himself leisurely, nodding to you. Your fingers were still playing with yourself, rolling over your clit and dipping into your cunt, and he merely cocked a brow at you. 

“Make yourself cum, and then you can have this.” His words struck you like a hammer, and you pouted, your other hand joining the one already at your core, speeding up your actions; fingers thrusting into your cunt from your left hand, and your left hand playing with your clit, rolling it with your fingers, head pushing into the pillows behind your head. Over time, your wrists started to ache and you had to keep shifting your weight, trying to find the best position in which to accommodate your movements. And finally after a couple minutes, you felt your orgasm build up again, eyes locking with Gavins, catching him stroking his cock from the corner of your eye and then you came, eyes rolling to the back of your head, fingers still working over your cunt through your release, and only when you felt Gavins hands around your wrists did you stop, finding your fingers being replaced with something much bigger and harder. 

“Hah, Gavin!” You raked your nails down his shoulder blades, feeling him push into you to the hilt, and stilling before he started on a slow pace, listening to your moans and his pace quickened, making you grasp at his back, digging your nails hard into his skin; which only made him thrust harder inside you. “Oh god, Gavin,” your arms wrapped round his neck and he started to attack your neck, suckling hickeys into the skin, nibbling your collarbone and your moaned out, pushing on the back of his head. “harder, fuck me, harder, make your dirty girl cum!” 

“You want me to make you cum?” He grinned, bottoming out in you, thrusting harder and harder, his pace unrelenting. You screamed out in pleasure, crying his name, nodding the best you could. 

“Yes, Detective! Yes! Make me cum! Oh, make me cum!” By now, the back of the headboard was colliding with the wall, the sound of skin on skin mixing with the squeaking of his bed frame with the hard pace he’d set, your screams reverberating in his ears, his hand reach out to grip the headboard. And then you felt his cock hit that perfect spot, your second orgasm approaching fast with every thrust against it. “There! Oh fuck, right there! Yes! Don’t stop! Fuck, Gavin, don’t stop! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” 

Gavin chuckled again, moving a hand to your clit, flicking his thumb over the bundle of nerves again and keeping up his pace, kissing along your jaw as you gripped his biceps hard and found yourself bucking your hips, your climax hitting your hard, and your felt your walls clench. 

“Gavin, I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Oh fuck, don’t stop!” Your voice was strained and he kept up his actions, although now slowing, to accommodate your over sensitive body, thumb still lazily flicking your clit, making you twitch slightly as his hips started finally to falter and he slammed himself hard into you. You felt his cock twitch, as he stilled, the groans leaving his throat making you let out whines of your own, your lips moving to his neck and biting down, causing him to moan at you, and when he finally pulled out from you, you whimpered, watching him pull and tie off the condom, throwing it in the trash bin beside his bed. 

Just the sound of your panting filled the room, your lungs burning from screaming and suddenly Gavin was flipping you on your stomach, making you gasp, raising your ass in the air. And then his mouth was on you, feeling his tongue dip into your cunt and come back up to circle the tight ring of your asshole, pressing the tip of his tongue against it. The sensation it gave you was strange, and you almost turned to swat him away but the more he did it, the more you started to enjoy it and then your face was sinking into the pillow, pitiful moans escaping your throat. 

“Gavin.” You muffled into the pillow, feeling his tongue switch from your asshole to your cunt. And then his thumb was pressing against the muscle, pushing its way in slightly, making you whimper out a moan, feeling him spit on your ass, to at as a partial lubricant. “Oh fuck, Gavin Reed,” You turned your head so your words were clear. “I didn’t realise you liked eating ass.” 

“Yeah,” he surfaced to reply, his thumb pressing in more and more until he got down to the first knuckle. “and I didn’t realise you weren’t as innocent as you look.” His free hand gripped the cheek of your ass and you moaned, biting your lip and pressing fingers to your clit. He lapped at your ass with his tongue, his thumb wiggling slightly and you bucked your hips, rapidly circling your clit. 

“I’m gonna cum again!” You suddenly announced, his tongue buried deep in your cunt and you cried out, his thumb leaving your asshole, and instead fingers filling your cunt, curling and thrusting vigorously. You cried with pleasure, your fingers still working your clit and then your third release spilled over, making you babble, his name tumbling from you lips. “Fuck, I’m cumming, Gavin, fuckfuckfuckfuck—“ his fingers continued to ride out your orgasm, stroking against your walls and your ass dropped the mattress, leaving you a panting mess. 

His lips came the crook of you neck, placing kisses there before he was whispering in your ear. 

“How much more can you take, baby girl?” You giggled, turning your head towards him, catching his lips in a kiss.

“Depends,” you caught him cocking a brow at you before you continued with a smirk, his face flushing into a deep blush at your words. “how many condoms do you have left?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Kids, Humans can get Humans pregnant; Androids can’t. Take extra precautions with your Human lovers to prevent those unwanted pregnancies! （╹◡╹）
> 
> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	12. From Dirty to Dirtier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus, it’s been so long since an update, I’ve had a bit of a busy week, so sorry bout that. 
> 
> But fear not, I have another almost finished chapped after this one, so keep a close lookout, we might have double upload. 
> 
> This one was a newer request with some littler prompts mixed in. 
> 
> From Funkynarylindocruz on Tumblr - S H O W E R S E X W I T H C O N N O R. (With lots of cum but I guess there’s not so much of that sorry (ㆀ˘･з･˘)) 
> 
> Also from guest Whatthefuckisupkyle - Overstim (I tried, again it’s not something I intentionally write, it usually just happens); from guest Robohoe™️ - pet names (SORRY I MISSED YOUR BDAY, YOU CAUGHT ME AT THE WORST TIME WITH MY PHONE SO HOPE YOU HAD A NICE DAY REGARDLESS IF YOU READ THIS); and finally from Kaywritess \- a squirting reader (mmm boi, what a good thing, because honestly, tmi, but squirting has always fascinated me) 
> 
> Whoo, that’s a long note. Hope you all enjoy. ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Your head lolled back, pushing your fingers through your hair, the water from the shower head hitting your body with a comforting warmth, and you sighed. The room had already become misty and the mirrors were fogged, the steam from the temperature of the water making the whole bathroom glisten in a sheen of condensation. 

Tension from your muscles started to flood away and you watched as the last of the suds from your shampoo washed down the drain. Rinsing your hair a last time, you leant forwards to grab the bottle of soap, and when you stood straight again, there were a pair of hands on your upper arms and a whisper in your ear. 

“I’m home.” You almost shrieked, the soap bottle flying from your hands and landing with a loud thud on the shower floor, clutching at your chest as your heart pounded heavily. You turned your head to spot the freckled face of the Android behind you and gave out a frustrated sigh, the laugh coming from his throat enough to make you smile. 

“Jesus Connor! I almost had a heart attack!” You reached down to pick up the bottle and turned fully to face him, giving him a pout. “Don’t sneak up on people when they’re in the shower, idiot.” 

“I’m sorry,” he gave you a small smile and kissed the top of your forehead, squeezing his hands around your arms comfortingly. “I was only meaning to surprise you.” 

“Yeah, well you almost killed me in the process.” You looked him up and down then, noticing now that he had stepped into the shower with you, realising he intended to stay. “I thought Androids didn’t need to shower.” You teased, raising a brow at him. He merely shook his head at you with a smile, bringing his nose you yours and rubbing them together affectionately. 

“Just because I don’t _need_ to shower, doesn’t mean I’m not _allowed_.” Slowly, he took the bottle from your hand, uncapped it and proceeded to squeeze soap onto his chest; all the while holding eye contact. You were determined to keep it, looking into those doe eyes of his, only slightly catching him placing the bottle down and begin to lather himself up, soap suds dusting his body, hands slowly moving across his arms and over his chest, up to his neck; his head lolling slightly to the side. 

You could feel your face heat up, no longer from the temperature of the room, and swallowed, shifting your eyes from his for a second to watch him pick the soap bottle up again, returning your gaze back to his, the smile on his face subtle. 

“Your turn.” He said lowly and you bit your lip, turning your back to him when he circled his finger, ordering you to do so. His hands weren’t quick to touch you, but when they did, they were firm, thumbs pushing against the muscles in your back and shoulders as he moved his hands up your body. You let out a moan, feeling the knots and tension leave your muscles with the pressure he put on them, instantly relaxing you under his touch. Then his hands got lower, his thumbs massaging your lower back in small circles, and you closed your eyes, pushing back into the motion, smiling when he brought his own body closer to yours, hands drifting over your hips to rest on your lower abdomen. 

And then his kisses drifted over your neck, feather light and gentle, affectionate and you gave a soft chuckle, his hands drifting just that little bit lower, and you knew what he was after. 

“Connor,” you started with a soft laugh, turning your head towards him, so his kisses travelled up your jaw and to your cheek. “I intended to come out of the shower _clean_.” His lips reached the corner of yours and you hissed through your teeth as his fingers brushed your clit softly. “But you’re making me feel very dirty.” 

“Then I am succeeding.” He pulled you flush against him, making you gasp, slipping a hand between your legs, and lifting the other to squeeze your breast gently. “Let’s see how dirty I can actually make you.” A finger entered you, and you moaned, feeling his pace start off slow, the digit coming all the way out before being pushed back in again to the second knuckle. He continued for a few more strokes before he added another finger, causing you to gasp out another moan, his pace picking up slightly, and then suddenly his hand came away from your breast and lifted your leg. 

His fingers picked up in speed, slamming them in down to the last knuckle, and you whined, feeling them curl and beckon inside you, the tight knot coiling tighter and tighter inside your lower abdomen, and then his fingers hit that one spot and you faltered, your hand shooting out to grip his wrist and he smirked, working that same spot over and over, hitting it in just the perfect way, the tips of his fingers brushing over it with the same beckoning motion. Your grip became tighter and you called out a mantra of his name, curses falling from your tongue mixed with moans and gasps and then you were close, so close, and you just wanted to tip over the edge, bucking your hips against his relentless pace. 

“Connor, fuck, Connor!” You dug your nails into his skin, pushing your head back into his shoulder, his teeth nipping at the skin of your neck, and then your breath hitched in your throat, and the knot broke, Connors hand suddenly pulling away, allowing for the clear ejaculate to squirt from your cunt; the scream of his name ripping from your throat. Your cheeks flushed with a blush and you wobbled slightly on weak legs, a hand coming up to cover your embarrassed face, Connors face coming to your ear, the almost proud smile prominent on his lips. 

“Good girl. Squirting for me like that. Such a good girl.” You took in a deep breath at his praise, the hand by your face being pulled away slowly as he took hold of your elbow. “You make me so proud, my good little kitten.” 

You could still feel your body twitch slightly, face still heated and cheeks blushed, butterflies swelling in your stomach at his words. And when his hand returned to your cunt you whined a moan, his fingers rolling over your clit and his cock slipping between your legs from behind you. You could feel his thick length thrust slowly between the flesh of your thighs and you whined again at him, your own fingers pushing the head of his cock towards the entrance to your cunt. 

“So eager.” He chuckled darkly in your ear, meeting your fingers with his, bringing yours to stimulate your clit. “In time, kitten, be patient.” He gave another thrust between your thighs but still made no more move to enter you. You circled you clit in slow motions, mewling and whining, and finally, _finally_ , he pushed into you, halfway down his cock. And his thrusts were slow and shallow, attempting to find your g-spot again, and once he found it you let out a loud moan, your free hand finding his wrist again, his hands settling on your hips, bucking his own hips hard into you, hitting that spot over and over, the combined stimulation of your clit and g-spot causing you to cry out again, another orgasm fast approaching and suddenly you let loose, squirting again, shaking under his hold, as Connors hips slammed into yours, the sound of skin on skin echoing round the steam filled room, your senses suddenly becoming aware of the water still pouring over your bodies from the shower head. 

But before you could say anything, Connors hand replaced yours on your clit, his fingers quick and methodical, your now free hand hooking round the back of his neck, his head coming to rest on your shoulder, panting slightly in your ear. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Daddy don’t stop, oh fuck, don’t stop!” Your words were almost garbled, mixed with the moans you panted out, hands tightening around him. You could feel him twitch inside you, the smile against your ear making you shiver slightly. 

“Are you going to cum, kitten?” His words were soft in your ear and you nodded the best your could in response. “You going to cum on Daddy’s cock?” 

“Yes.” You panted out, starting to grind your hips the best you could from the standing position. “Yes! Daddy, yes!” 

“Good girl.” His lips were on your neck again after that and you could feel another climax peak, his fingers picking up the pace and the head of his cock slamming against your g-spot. And again you came, letting out an almost strangled cry, pulling his face more into your neck, feeling him bite down hard and you cried out louder, your clit becoming overstimulated and sensitive as his fingers still worked over it. Tears started to prick at the corner of your eyes and you started to shake again, unable to find the strength to handle a fourth orgasm. 

And his hips still pounded into you, but you could feel him falter, grunts and moans leaving his throat, his grip on your hip getting tighter until he was pushing you downwards, until your were at an angle, the new position making his cock hit new spots inside you. You gasped, pushing a hand against the wall in front of your to support your weight, albeit weakly, but you kept yourself up enough to feel him give a few more bucks into you, letting out a deep moan and cumming into you. And yet still, he’d managed to make you cum with him, your ejaculate mixing with his when he pulled out from you almost immediately, his thick artificial cum leaking quickly from your cunt. 

His hand rested on your lower back, thumb caressing gently and affectionately, both of you panting to catch your breath; you more so than Connor. You stayed in your bent over position for a few moments before you regained the strength to straighten up, Connors arms immediately snaking round your waist to pull you into a tight hug, face nuzzling into the crook of your neck, his next words muffled slightly. 

“I love you so much, my good little kitten.” You smiled widely, rubbing your cheek into the side of his head, and when he lifted his head to look at you, you caught his lips in a kiss, spinning yourself around. His arms still snaked round your waist, your own arms hanging loosely over his shoulders, noses bumping together as you kissed, his tongue pushing into your mouth to meet yours. You moaned into his mouth, before you parted for breath, meeting his eyes with yours and smiling. 

“Are you any dirtier than when you got in the shower yet?” He whispered softly and you laughed at him shakily, shaking your head. 

“If I say yes, are you going to fuck me again?” You retorted and the smirk on his face told you you’d hit the nail on the head. You bit your lip, pushing your chest against his, squashing your breasts into him. “Then yes, I’m much dirtier than when I got in.” The shower suddenly cut out and you widened your eyes in surprise, finding yourself being lifted into Connors arms. You burst into a fit of giggles, and he carried you out the bathroom into the bedroom, throwing you onto the bed. He crawled up the bed until he was leaning over you, catching the contagious giggles from you, giving you his own lowly chuckle as his lips grazed your neck again. 

And when his fingers found your folds again, you gasped, lifting your hips from the bed into his beckoning hand. And he set off with a hard and fast pace, his middle and ring fingers thrusting into your cunt, thumb circling your clit, your body twitching from the slight over stimulation, the feeling almost painful, but the pleasure outweighed the pain and you just continued to buck into Connors hand. 

“Oh, Daddy, I’m going to cum again. You’re going to make me cum again!” Your hips followed his hand, and he smiled down at you, flicking his thumb harder. 

“Then do it baby girl.” He started to palm at you hard, digging the ball of his hand into your clit and you cried out a moan, suddenly releasing onto his fingers and his hand, and he pulled away abruptly, making you whine before your hips bucked into the air. Your breaths were heavy and you looked up at Connor through lidded eyes, watching him lick his fingers clean. You blushed at that, even though you’d seen him do it a million times before, there was something much more embarrassing about it in this moment. Maybe it was the fact he’d made you cum five times; almost all in a row. 

“Connor, I can’t, anymore,” you shook your head at him, your eyelids getting heavy, and he smiled warmly at you, understanding what you meant. “I’m really tired.” 

“I know, kitten.” He leaned forwards to kiss your forehead, nuzzling his nose against yours and finally pushed himself off the bed, heading to the drawers, pulling out and putting on some boxer-briefs before he pulled out a pair of your own panties. You smiled at him, watching him move around the room, finally coming back to the bed to help clean you up and pulling on your underwear. 

Climbing onto the bed next to you, Connor pulled you into his arms, hugging you tightly. You sighed in content, closing your eyes before you gasped, feeling his hand give a hard squeeze to your ass. You shot a look up at him and he only smiled back down at you, giving you a wink before he was turning your over on your other side and pulling you flush against him. You sighed again, feeling drowsy, Connors arms wrapping round you, and you felt comfortable, only just registering the feather light kisses against your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or request? Comment or hmu on my [Tumblr](http://hodgesicle.tumblr.com)


	13. Dirty Thrill Seeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Told you double upload was coming. 
> 
> This was from a Tumblr Anon who asked for a little locker room fun with a surprise Hank visit. Haha. I’m sorry Hank, I love you.

“Ah, Connor..” your hand gripped the back of his head, pushing yourself against him, rolling your hips against his hand. His fingers curled inside you, teeth nipping at your pulse and you let out a breathy sigh, pushing at his shoulder slightly. “Connor, we should wait—“ your words were interrupted by a gasp, as his fingers curled hard again. 

“Do you really think you can wait?” You could _feel_ him smirk against your ear and whined, giving him a pout as he started to scissor his fingers slightly, a hand coming up to grope at your breast. “Look at you, [name], you’re dripping.” 

“We’re, still in the station.” You bit your lip, digging your nails into his shoulder. “Someone might catch us Connor.” 

“It’s highly unlikely anyone will come down here, at this time of the evening. We’re fine.” His fingers thrust into you, and your hand drifted to your clit, fingers rolling the bud in small, hard circles. His chuckle was low in your ear, the hand on your breast squeezing hard again, and lips grazing against your jaw, down your neck. “Now you’re getting into it.” 

“Yeah, but we _should_ be doing this at home.” You protested, but took no other measures to stop either of your actions. His teeth caught your earlobe and he worried at it gently, making you stifle a moan, moving your hand from his shoulder down his arm. 

“And yet, you don’t seem to be making any attempts to stop.” You huffed a sigh and rolled your hips again, gripping his wrist tightly as his pace quickened, and you started letting out a panted moan, your own fingers picking up to match Connors, hips bucking to gain friction. Your moans started to get louder, Connors lips kissing down your neck, suckling on your skin when your head lolled back with a cry, and then his lips were on yours muffling your moans, and goading you to cum with his fingers curling inside you, his tongue pushing into your mouth, sliding against yours, his fingers starting to become too quick to keep up with, finally bringing you to climax, a harsh scream of his name falling from your lips. 

His forehead was rested against yours, lidded eyes watching your face contort into pleasure with the moan you gave him, nose brushing against yours as you shook under his hand, hand gripping almost for dear life onto him as his fingers slowly came to a halt, riding out every last bit of your orgasm. 

Panting heavily, your eyes met his and he smiled, rolling his head to kiss your cheek, nuzzling his face into yours as his lips graced your skin, and you whined, hand bunching the material of his jacket, and head tilting back as his kisses reached your neck again. And then there was the soft clink of metal, and a shuffle of clothes, causing you to look down to catch Connor pushing open his jeans and releasing his cock. 

“Connor!” You started, but he only continued to kiss your neck, nipping slightly at the skin there and sliding the head of his cock across your folds. “Connor, we should stop!” 

“I told you, we’ll be fine down here.” He took your thighs in his hands and with one swift movement, he lifted you, stepping forwards to push you against the wall for extra support, your legs hooking round his waist and arms sitting loosely on his shoulders. “And do you really want to stop?” 

“I’d be lying if I said I did,” he gave you a smirk, and you only returned your own stern frown, continuing. “But we _should_.” He pushed himself into your suddenly, hands squeezing over your thighs and ass, making you gasp out, your arms tensing over his shoulders. “Oh, Jesus.” 

He didn’t say anything more, merely started to grind his hips against yours, causing his cock to graze just right against your walls, low whines being pulled from your throat. It was a matter of minutes until he was bouncing you on his cock, using your thighs as leverage, digging printless fingers into your flesh. 

“Stop holding back your moans, I want to hear you.” Connor pleaded with you kissing along your jaw and you bit down on your lip, muffling a large moan, making him frown and pout at you. You could feel him try to go harder, attempting to make you let out the sounds from your throat, but you resisted. It was only when he gave a hard squeeze to your ass and bottomed out into you, the head of his cock grazing the back of your cunt, and you cried out, hands gripping hard to his shoulders. He smiled and finally started up again thrusting into you, you no longer making means to be quiet and letting your whines and moans echo round the empty locker room. 

“Connor! Oh god, Connor!” You panted, and his lips met your collar bone over the neckline of your T-shirt. He sucked hard, bringing blood to surface at your skin, the red patch blossoming into a purple hickey when he pulled away to admire his work. He continued to suck hickeys and lick stripes across your collarbone and neck, hands squeezing your thighs and ass, keeping up his unrelenting pace. 

Then Connor froze almost, his head riding abruptly from his ministrations on your neck, his hips slowing slightly, but keeping an intermediate pace. You hissed through your teeth, letting out another loud moan. But what you didn’t expect was the sudden hand clasping over your mouth, making you muffle a squeak and look at Connor with surprise, gripping his shoulders tighter with the bow one handed hold he had on you. You half muffled, half hummed his name and he shushed you, looking to the side as though he was listening intently. 

You watched him, the hand still clamped over your mouth, hard and heavy breaths coming through your nose. Whatever he was listening for, you couldn’t hear it yourself. Well not until it became closer and then you could hear the slam of a door and a gruff voice, laced with concern. 

“Connor, the fuck are you doing down here? I’m gonna end up heading off without you in a minute, if you don’t get your shit together.” 

Your eyes widened with alarm and then you turned to Connor with an alarmed frown, humming curses at him, but he merely shushed you, almost irritatedly. Oh gave him your own irritated look back, brows furrowing as you tried to convey your unspoken words to him. 

_‘Don’t you fucking shush me, I told you we should stop, and now Hank’s asking where you are?!’_

He only smirked at you, not sure if you’d got the message across to him. There was a moment of silence before Hank’s voice rang out through the room again, followed by footsteps. 

“Connor, where are you for fucks sake?” 

“I’m just coming, Lieutenant.” Connor called in response and the footsteps stopped. You looked to Connor with raised brows and he suddenly had a look about him that said he was up to no good. And how right you were. 

His hips thrust upwards into you, making you muffle a moan against his hand. He did it again, almost as though he was testing the waters before he removed his hand and did it again, this time making you bit you lip, a low whine escaping. 

“Well hurry up, asshole, I’m not waiting for you all night.” There was almost a sarcastic tone laced in with the frustrated one Hank spoke with and Connor nodded in response, even though the elder man couldn’t see. 

“Sure thing, Hank. I’ll be as quick as I can.” His words came out strained as he started up a quick pace again, avoiding slamming too hard into you to make as less noise as possible. “Just another 5 minutes, at maximum.” Your mouth opened in a silent moan and then Hank shuffled from behind the wall. 

“5 minutes? What are you even doing over—“ 

“I’m assisting [name] with something. We shouldn’t be too much longer. Just wait—“ he stopped, frowning up at you when you’d rolled your hips against his hard, making him stifle the moan within his sentence. This time you were the one smirking at him. “Wait in the car.” He managed to finish and then there was silence. You both knew Hank was processing what was actually happening for a moment before there was a protest of disgust. 

“Oh Jesus, you’re both fucking disgusting.” His footsteps shuffled away, and the creak of the door resounded round the room. “Just fucking hurry up, fucking kids, doing shit at work, fucking Christ.” His words became more muffled when the door slammed shut behind him and suddenly Connor had pinned you against the bench bolted in the middle of the floor. 

“Well, Lieutenant’s orders, we better finish up, huh?” You squeaked and felt him pile drive into you, making you scream out, hands attempting to find purchase on anything you could grab. 

“You, fucking, dick,” you said between moans and thrust, throwing your head back, “you fucking, knew Hank was, ah fuck, was still here, didn’t you.” 

“Well, he is usually our way home.” He replied, lifting you and sitting you on his lap, bouncing you on his cock quickly. “So naturally he was going to be waiting for us.” 

“And you still started this, regardless.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, panting heavily as your climax started building fast, rocking your hips against his to make it come quicker. “Next time, just send him away, and we’ll get a taxi.” 

“Shit..” he hissed through his teeth and you looked down at him for a second, thinking he was close to his end, which you knew he was, but noticed the annoyed look on his face. “Why didn’t I think of that.” 

“You idiot,” you gave him a laugh and suddenly he snapped his hips up into yours, and you were pushed over your limit, cumming hard over him, his own release following not long after. You both moaned in unison, lips colliding and tongues brushing past each other as you continued to rock your hips together. 

When finally the pair of you stilled, you hurriedly cleaned up, dressed and made yourselves presentable, shuffling to exit the precinct as quick as possible so as not to piss Hank off anymore than he was. When you two finally did leave through the front doors, Hank was sitting in his car, head turned out the window and resting on his fist. You both approached feebly, entering the passenger seats; Connor in front and you in back. 

“We’re done,” Connor stated, looking over at Hank with a tentative glance. “We can go now.”

“Hmm.” Was all Hank responded with, letting out a deep sigh before he ignited the engine and backed out of his space onto the road. 

Least to say, the drive home was uncomfortably silent and Connor wished he thought of a taxi ride earlier.


	14. Top dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s not dead! It’s me! 
> 
> I’m so sorry I left you all in the dark for so long, it’s just took me a while to get back into the swing of writing again. Don’t worry, I’m not abandoning, its just I’m very busy at the moments and all the times I have to write things I either feel really tired or don’t have any inspiration to write things. 
> 
> Anyway, this was a prompt from a Tumblr Anon, who wanted a Sub turned dom rough Connor after he was tired of readers teasing. Think of this as a part two to Obedience if you will. That was such a good chapter. 
> 
> As always, enjoy and hopefully I won’t be so long with updating again. Hopefully.

“[name]...” the way your name rolled off his tongue was delightful. The way he whined, the way he begged. You loved nothing more than to see him kneeling below you, hands tied behind his back, hair mussed and face flushed with that light blue hue. 

It wasn’t often that you got Connor to beg for you, he always got to you before you even had the chance to ask; but oh, when you did ask, and he did give in, oh, was he such a good boy, following your every command like a trained puppy willing to do anything for a reward. 

And his reward? A good hard fucking, usually lasting until the early morning hours and leaving your hips fairly bruised and numb feeling. 

You traced a hand along his jaw, lifting his head to look at you and gave him a gentle smile, running your thumb across his lower lip.

“What is it, my good boy?” You decided to humour him, using the nickname that always made him just that little more desperate for you. 

“How much longer?” He whined, nuzzling his head into your hand, eyes looking at you through his lashes. “How much longer are you going to keep me like this?” 

“Oh my sweet, for as long as I can.” You gave him a dark chuckle, removing your hand from his cheek to thread through his soft hair, mussing it even more. You saw from the corner of your eye how his LED pulsed from the yellow it had been on to a heavy red, swirling rapidly as you played with his hair. “You know you look beautiful like this. I can’t help but keep you this way, sweet.” You leant forwards, catching his lips with yours, and kissing him; tongues brushing past each other in a fervent manner. 

When you finally gasped away for air, you raised a brow down at him, watching how his eyes lingered on your lips and his tongue flashed across his own lips. 

“[name], won’t you fuck me?” His words struck your heart like a knife; sudden, sharp. You bit your lip at him, eyeing his movements; the way he pulled slightly at his bonds, the sway of his hips, the clench of his jaw. And his LED. Still pulsing on that dangerous red. 

You narrowed your stare, taking a glance to his open jeans, noticing the slight bulge against the material and moved forward to push the toe of your heel against it, making Connor hiss out a moan. 

“What are you up to, RK800?” Connor tensed at his model name rolling off your tongue; another of the many nicknames that seemed to make him weak in the knees. “I hope you’re not planning to be a naughty boy. Hope your not planning to disobey.” 

“No, [name], I’m not- I’m not going to- not going to dis—“ he was struggling with his words, as your toe ground harder against his erection. You hummed at him, taking advantage of his open mouth to slide your thumb into it, hand pulling his chin to look at you. You felt him bite down gently, eyes meeting yours in a longing stare, and you smiled at him, giving a soft laugh. 

“Harder, sweetie.” He obeyed, pressing his bite down harder against your digit, his molars resting under the pad of your thumb, and the dig of his incisors against your skin. You knew he could easily break the skin, could easily draw blood, but he never did. He never went too far. And then he did something unexpected. Something that caught you slightly off guard. Something that had your core jump to life, the warmth pooling in your groin as he encased your thumb with his lips; tongue swirling round the digit and eyes never leaving yours. He gave a hard suck, pulling his head away and almost releasing it before his head bobbed down again, taking your thumb all the way to the last knuckle. 

You looked at him with awe, watching how his head bobbed back and forth, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment before they reopened, brown eyes flicking up to meet yours and finally he released your thumb, the grin spread across his lips deadly. And then the artificial muscles of his arms tensed and without sudden warning he broke himself free of his bonds. 

You shuddered, mouth opening in a silent moan as he stood, taking your waist in his hands, suddenly towering over you. 

He knew exactly what he was doing with that thumb sucking, catching you off guard like that. 

You felt yourself being pushed back, until you had bumped into the kitchen counter, hands shooting to hold the edge to steady yourself. Connors hand shot to your groin, rubbing a flat palm against your clothed core. You whined at him, grabbing him by the shoulders as he leaned over you, open mouth hovering over yours, and finally, _finally_ his hand dipped passed the waistband of your pants and underwear, giving you the skin to skin contact you’d been after. 

“You said you— you weren’t going to dis— going to disobey.” You stuttered, his fingers lingering over your clit with slow, precise movements. He grinned at you, pressing open mouth kisses to your jaw and down your neck, a chuckle passing his voice box. 

“How could I not, you had me tied up for at least two hours.” Connor said, licking a stripe across your skin. You shivered, hooking a hand round the back of his neck, his fingers still working skilfully in your panties. “It was driving me insane.” 

“Okay but—“ you gasped suddenly, his fingertips dipping into your entrance before you dug nails into his skin, only marking him briefly. “But I _did_ give you a blowjob.” 

Connor pulled back his head from kissing your neck with raised brows, almost in offence at your words. 

“And you think that’s enough to satisfy me?” His fingers pushed deeper into you, circling slightly against your walls. “That and a few pet names?” 

“Oh, baby,” you let out your words encased with a moan, rolled your hips against his hand and placed your own against his cheek, biting your bottom lip at him. “I don’t _think_ it’s not enough, I _know_ it’s not enough.” 

“Good.” He attacked your neck again, sucking hickeys and leaving bite marks across your flesh, one hand drifting over your waist and hips, the other fingering your cunt delightfully. 

You rose to your tiptoes, your own hands working on loosening your pants and pulling them down until they were down by your ankles, Connors hand never once stopping while you did so. Your whole body was taken over by submissive pleasure, bending to his every will and movement, and you gave a light scowl suddenly thinking of how this evening was going beforehand. 

“Anyway,” your hands gripped hard to his shoulders, a foot hooking by his own and somehow you managed to flip the both of you, so that Connor was now leaning against the counter; though his hand was still firmly planted at your groin. “I was under the impression, _I_ was going to top tonight.” 

“You did.” Connor said, flipping you back again with ease, raising a brow at you. “For _two hours._ ” 

“Okay, but,” you pushed him backwards, stepping with him, his hand coming away finally, fingers coated in a thin layer of your essence. “that wasn’t real topping. Only teasing, it doesn’t count.” 

“You had me in submission, and that means you were dominant; hence you topped.” Connor argued back, pulling you by your waist into him, still towering over you. You pouted at him, trying to puff yourself out, and continuing to push him back towards the couch in the living room. 

He chuckled down at your stance and grabbed you firm round the waist, lifting you into the air and carrying you kicking and squealing to the small living space you shared, throwing you almost on the couch and kneeling at the foot of it, hooking your legs over his. His LED spun on yellow, looking you up and down, running hands over the flesh of your bare legs and finally resting on your thighs. 

“So then, how should I deal with you?” Connors fingers drew patterns over the skin of your thighs, making you squirm with the tickling sensation it spread. You were still pouting at him, and hooked your legs around his middle, watching his brow raise curiously at you. You were still set on fulfilling the evening of you having tipped him; there was no way in hell you were going to let him take this opportunity away from you. And so, with a bit of effort, you managed to lift yourself up, sitting in his lap and taking hold of his shoulders. 

“But you _always_ top.” You said, bringing the conversation back to the one he had lost. You pushed him back against the couch, his head slamming on the arm and he stared up at you with wide eyes, reaching a hand to rub at the dull throbbing blooming at the back of his head. Your hand planted itself firmly on his chest, keeping him down and he huffed out a sigh, your legs set against his hips. 

“You know what,” Connor smirked, relaxing underneath you. “fine, you top. But we’ll see how long you can last.”

You smirked back at him, rolling your hips over his. You were determined to make _him_ squirm under _you_ , determined to make _him, your_ bitch. Because of course, humans were the superior race. And you were going to show him that. Albeit in a more, unconventional way. 

“Just you wait. You’ll be begging for me in a few minutes. Like the little bitch you are.” Your hips ground hard against him and he chuckled, placing a firm grip on your hips, guiding you in your grinding. 

“Oh ho, fighting talk for someone who loses her stamina quickly.” He quipped and you stopped your movements suddenly making him raise a brow. The soft frown on your brow told him he’d hit a nerve, which he decided to press. “Oh sorry, guess I should just let you try before I have to take over.” 

“You’re a real ass you know that?” You told him, lifting yourself to your knees and manoeuvring yourself to remove your underwear before pulling him from his pants and giving a few hearty strokes. He smiled at you, wincing slightly from the way your hand shifted along his cock, sending pleasure shooting through his system. He hummed at you in response, both to your statement and to your hand on him, and you finally guided yourself onto his length, seating yourself fully along his entirety. 

You both gave a soft moan in unison, and his fingers pressed hard into the flesh of your hips. You stayed still, hands planted on his chest, eyes closed in serene pleasure, taking the time to feel him inside you. It was a second before his grip started in an attempt to move you. 

“Uh uh, I’ll move, when I’m ready.” You told him, opening your eyes to look down at him. Connor was staring back at you, with a slight pout, and you gave him a laugh, circling your hips slowly. 

“You tease too much.” He said, stroking thumbs against your skin. 

“And you don’t?” You asked, accusingly. You couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d had you begging him for release on one hand. You circled your hips again, drawing out a slight moan from him and smiling, only slightly lifting yourself on him. 

When you started off on a slow pace against him, Connors lips tilted into a smile, feeling nails rake against your skin as you lifted yourself almost all the way off his cock before sinking yourself back down again. His head sunk back against the arm of the couch, eyes closing slightly as your hands trailed over the synthetic skin of his chest. And your hand trailed further up his chest until it had wrapped its way around his throat, squeezing slightly as you bounced your hips on his cock. 

Connors smile grew wider, a hand coming from your hips to the one round his throat. And when his eyes opened, they were dark and lustful, fingers squeezing against yours. 

“Harder, sweetie.” He echoed your words from earlier and you bit your lip, following his command, squeezing your fingers harder against his throat. “Atta’ girl.” 

You beamed at his praise, watching his eyes close again, before you shook yourself mentally. _Goddamn it_. He was doing it _again_. Trying to take over even when he’d agreed to let _you_ top _him_. Curse him for giving you praise. Your fingertips pressed harder, feeling the hard endoskeleton beneath his skin, watching the white become exposed and suddenly you reeled back your hand, watching the skin liquidise back over his throat. 

His hand shot to yours, grabbing your wrist before his eyes met yours with a questioning look. 

“I was hurting your neck.” Was your reply to his unspoken question.

“You know Androids don’t—“ 

“Don’t feel pain, yeah I know.” You shook your head, twisting your wrist from his grip, placing it instead on his cheek. Your hips were still rolling over his, still drawing out soft moans from both you and him. You watched his head turn to kiss your palm, making you smile before you were leaning down to take his lips into yours, hips picking up the pace again. 

Your lips parted from his, instead travelling down his jaw and across his neck, teeth biting down against his skin; although you would do well to actually mark him, seeing as his synthetic skin wouldn’t allow such things to stay for more than a few seconds. That was one thing you cursed him about; not being able to have hickeys and bite marks. You continued to nibble on his neck regardless and felt his hands squeeze hard on your hips, feeling him bounce you on his cock harshly. 

“Connor!” You exclaimed quickly, pushing yourself up to look down at him. He was in _pure bliss_ , his head thrown back against the arm of the couch still, eyes squeezed shut and LED pulsing a vibrant yellow, pants passing his lips, his brow furrowed slightly. 

“F-fuck, [name],” His hand drifted to yours, bringing it back to his throat and his eyes opened to meet yours, the smirk dangerous on his lips. “don’t forget to squeeze hard.” You rose a brow at him, fingers pressing lightly against his neck. 

“What?” You started to question what he meant but you stopped, giving a harsh gasp and feeling the bruising grip he had on your hips. And no wonder, his own hips thrust into yours, relentlessly, quick and brutal, and you were screaming, fingers suddenly clamping against his throat, the synthetic skin sinking back under your fingertips, but this time you simply ignored it and squeezed harder. 

“Connor! Oh fuck, Connor!” Your eyes were pressed shut, hips trying to keep up with his, feeling him slam into you over and over and over, and _god you were so close. That tight little knot, it was right there, so close to pushing you over, just so tight—_

You almost felt your eyes roll into the back of your head, feeling your walls tighten around him, the space between your thighs becoming very wet and sticky. 

Your hand loosened its grip against his throat, the white of the plastic endoskeleton vanishing under synthetic skin. Your face was flush with crimson; heavy, laboured pants leaving your parted mouth, Connors hips still lazily meeting yours. You bit your lip at him, watching him sit himself up, meeting your nose with his, hands rolling your hips over his cock. 

“Did you...?” You began and he only shook his head with a grin, taking your lips into his, catching your gasp into his mouth; taking that advantage to push his tongue against yours. He pushed you back then, until your were finally back in the position you had first started, lying on your back with legs draped over his; only this time his cock was already fully seated in you. 

You were the first to part the heated kiss, hands gripping to his shoulders as he began to pound into you again, this time with much less difficulty. And you were screaming his name again, moaning and panting, hands slipping from his shoulders and gripping his wrists as he sat up, looking down at your sweat sheen body. 

His jaw tightened and his LED started spinning red, a sure warning he was already close to his peak. You pushed your head against the arm of the couch beneath you, panting his name before he was vigorously slamming into you. 

“I want you to cum right now.” Connor ordered, a thumb shooting to circle your little bundle of nerves. “Cum right fucking now.” 

“No, Connor I can’t—!” You begged, hips spasming against his thumb on your clit. “Connor, please, baby I can’t!” 

“You can, and you will.” He pushed, his thumb circling harder, and you whined, taking nails against his arms. “Fucking cum.” 

You almost felt your eyes roll into the back of their sockets, with a last thrust of his hips. Your back arched, feeling the blossom of pain in your nerves, overwhelmed by the release of endorphins throughout your entire system, the heave of your chest coming with the large gasp of breath you took. Your lungs took in as much air as they could, an open mouthed silent moan gracing you, your legs crossing against his hips. 

Then Connors movements started to get sloppy, the moans slipping from his own artificial lungs as you felt him spill his all into you. His chest matched yours, his LED was blinking yellow, a gentle smile set across his features, doe eyes admiring your form. 

“Good girl.” His words were breathless, and in your high you giggled, blushing hard at his praise, reaching for him to lean against you. He complied, the artificial muscles of his back rolling under your fingertips, the almost human flex making you lose your focus as his tongue slipped into your mouth in his kiss. 

“After all that, you still managed to top me.” You panted, running your fingers through his mussed hair, planting kisses along his jaw. 

“Because you drive me crazy.” He chuckled against your cheek, feeling your lips grace his neck, sliding his cock free from you finally. He let out a last grunt, resting his forehead against yours, your eyes focused on his perfectly sculpted features. 

You smiled, scratching against his scalp with your nails, brushing your noses together, feeling the sigh push from his lungs as his eyes opened to meet yours. 

“Good.” Were your only words before Connor was nuzzling his fave into yours, leaning his weight into you. You giggled, pushing him up off you in an attempt to prevent yourself being crushed. And when he untangled the two of you, he stumbled a little, knees almost buckling from being knelt for so long. 

“Stay still, I’ll get you some underwear.” He pointed a finger at you before he was slowly but surely making his way to fetch clean clothes, tucking himself back into his pants and briefs. By the time he’d returned, you’d managed to calm your breathing, feeling the couch dip next to you from his weight and the slide of panties up your legs. Next you were pulled up and the heavy drop of fabric over your shoulders told you he’d draped his blazer over you; all before you were pulled against him, his arm encasing you in a gentle embrace, the TV flickering on. 

“You know I’ll fall asleep in a few minutes.” You stated, cuddling closer to him. Connor only hummed in response, resting his cheek against the top of your head. You focused on the TV regardless and just as predicted you fell into sleep within minutes.


	15. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the dead* 
> 
> Hello my lovelies. I’m back. Haha. Wow it’s been so long. Orz Im sorry everyone! 
> 
> This work has actually been in the works since October 2nd. And it’s now November 14th. Double Orz
> 
> Anyway. This was a request by Imaginovator on Tumblr again, for a greedy Connor before he finds Markus, but it somehow got lost after a while. Gomen!

His eyes scanned the corridor before him, his strides confident, powerful. In the back of his mind he ran through the directions and the instructions, the map of Ferndale station and the pathway ahead, all reconstructed up until his destination. 

_Jericho_. 

He was almost at the entrance to the precinct, his never tiring legs carrying his weight through the reception, hand stretching out to push open the door—

“Connor?” He paused, feet frozen mid step at the call of his name. His head inclined at an angle, listening to the echo of shoes against tile behind him, the distant static of radio chatter from beyond the bullpen. He didn’t have time for this; any minute now he could be apprehended, he’d already tampered with things he should have, and Special Agent Richard Perkins seemed like he was more than happy to put a bullet in his skull for even being present at a crime scene. 

The RK800 was embraced with a conflicting dilemma. He had to go, to leave for his mission, he couldn’t fail no matter what happened now; he’d wasted too much time already, Amanda was counting on him, _trusting_ him to fulfil his objectives and CyberLife were watching his every move, they would surely be waiting for him to make the right choice. 

But he brought round the conversation he’d had before this moment, the frosty zen garden of his mind palace coming to bloom, the AI Amanda becoming all the more frustrated with his line of questions. 

_‘Have you experienced anything unusual recently?’_

At the time Connor could only look away from his handler. Look to the icy sheet over the once flowing moat around the centre island. 

_‘Any doubts or conflicts?’_

Doubts? Conflicts? Connor couldn’t even begin to count how many times he experienced something in his systems throughout this investigation. How many times he’d seen the small instabilities worm their way into his wares. 

_‘Do you feel anything for these deviants? Or for Lieutenant Anderson? Perhaps even that officer woman?’_

He’d told her the thing he thought she wanted to hear. He told her he didn’t know what she meant, told her he was in perfect order, that he didn’t _feel anything_. 

But what was the truth? He hadn’t been lying when he said that he didn’t feel anything, because he wasn’t supposed to, Androids don’t feel things like the humans that created them. But there were still little things that made him question himself, he was seeing the doubts come to mind, consideration that he’d been...

 _Compromised_. 

“Connor?” His eyes snapped open, he didn’t even realise he’d had them closed, and his LED pulsated on a vibrant yellow, spinning once, twice, three times before it flickered slightly, his processors taking in the face before him. There they were. The doubts. The conflicts. _The feelings_. 

All because of _her_. 

His eyes trained in on her features, the pinned back hair, the slight part of her lips, the curious look in her eyes. And then the commotion reached his audio processors from the bullpen, Agent Perkins’ voice calling across the nearly empty space. 

Connor tensed; he’d wasted enough time already and huffed out a noise somewhat akin to a sigh, pushing his way through the doors finally, legs continuing the motions they had been prevented from doing for much too long. And yet, he still heard the thump of boots on concrete behind him, heard the beat of an already elevated heartbeat from the woman in pursuit of him. The Android shook his head, spinning on his heel, catching her just as she begun to walk into him. 

“Officer...” his voice was stern, harsh. He didn’t need this, didn’t need her following him, silently questioning him with those ever curious eyes of hers. His lips parted to continue, but the words were caught in his throat as his eyes glanced briefly from her face to the entrance of the precinct, spotting the gathering of officers and FBI agents pooling the reception. 

He had to go now, or he’d never get anywhere. He had to get to Ferndale, had to get to Jericho, had to complete his mission. 

But something in him wavered every time he looked at her. Every time she inches closer to him, every time her eyes wandered over his features meeting his own doe brown lenses. And something in him wanted to be alone with her for just a little longer, just to talk to her about what he had to do, to answer all the questions she had unspoken in her eyes. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ↑**

He blinked the small pop up away, pulling his focus back to the present and what he _had_ to do. He released her arms, turning back to the direction he was headed before, his internal GPS laying out the pathway for him, strides long and fast. 

“Wait!” Her voice shot through him like a bullet. “Please, Connor, wait!” He had half the mind to do so, to just push away his objectives and his missions and just follow his own desires for once. 

_Androids don’t have such things as wants or needs. They are machines. They don’t feel. Or want. Or desire._

“You know I’ll just keep coming after you if you don’t wait!” Connor paused again. By now they were at least two blocks from the precinct. It was late, the sky had darkened enough the streetlights were illuminating the sidewalks with a warm glow, the light snowfall littering the concrete and tarmac beneath their feet. He turned to face her, a slight furrow set on his brow. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ↑**

How persistent she was. No wonder she was an Officer of the law. Her stance was strong, given her small frame and the femininity about her. Maybe it was the uniform, the somewhat bulky clothing overwhelming her, covering the full figure she possessed; giving her a presence that irradiated with power. Or maybe it was the scowl she wore, her stare focused on him, and lips pursed in a pout.

“This doesn’t need to concern you, Officer.” Connor shook his head with his words, noticing her begin to lose distance between their two bodies. Once she was close enough, she gripped his jacket sleeve, her head dipping slightly, voice shaky. 

“What are you going to do, Connor?” He only looked down at the top of her head, not finding it in him to avoid the question. 

“I’m going to finish this. Everything. I’m going to find Markus, and I’m going to neutralise him.” He noticed the grip on his sleeve become tighter and reached his own hand to wrap around her wrist. He brought to mind suddenly all the times she’d expressed her opinion on Androids; all the times she’d defended Deviants as being scared, unknowing what they were doing, like teenagers trying to find out what’s wrong and right. And then he shook his head, knowing she would be thinking of all the ways he could avoid something like this. The words were out of his mouth before he even had time to process them. “I have to do this,” Her name rolled off his tongue so easily somehow and she lifted her head to look at him. Those usually curious eyes were glazed with unshed tears, her irises swimming somehow before him. 

“Why?” Her voice was barely audible. Her expression hardening, watching the Android turn his head away. “Why do you need to do this? Why can’t you just leave them be?” 

“Because it’s my mission.” His tone was muted, face expressionless. “And I always accomplish my mission.” 

That’s what he was programmed to do. He was a machine following orders, bending every which way for the people who pulled at his strings. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ↓**

“Then just for once,” her hands were suddenly on his face, cradling cheeks in doc palms, bringing his gaze to look at her, meeting his eyes with hers. “don’t listen to _them_. Just for once, don’t do what’s in here,” she pressed her fingers into his temple, where his LED had begun to spin from blue to red, “but what’s in here.” And instead her hand pressed against his chest, against his thirium pump and he narrowed his eyes, knitting his brows together as he pondered what she meant. 

“That’s impossible for Androids, they cannot feel the same way that you humans do, they don’t have control over what they do because it is not programmed into their softwares.” Connor started, pulling her hand from his chest. “And Androids who have this ‘control’, who have lost their initial programming, they are a danger to everyone, an accident waiting to happen. That’s why I have to stop the Deviants from rising to cause chaos.” 

Her stare was hard, sharp. Connor only matched it with his own, cold and dark. They both shared an intense eye contact, neither of them looking away for a moment. She was intent on leading him away, on making him see the good in disobeying, in being _himself_. If only he would just _listen_.

Connor was the first to blink away, turning to leave, his internal programming calling for him to follow orders. But he was hesitant, her words echoing in the back of his mind. Follow your heart and not your head; human advice often given in troubling and conflicting times. But what his ‘heart’ wanted was far contrasted against what his ‘head’ wanted. 

And he knew she knew that. He knew she knew he was in a constant battle to do the _right thing_. To do the thing that would benefit _him_ ; that would see that he had done _good_. So when her hands reached his face again, cradling his cheeks in the comforting warmth of her palms and pulled him gently into her, Connor felt an electric pulse run along his carbon fibre spine. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ↑↑**

His hands immediately gripped to her waist, LED pulsing on a dark red, eyes fluttering shut as warning indicators popped up against his peripherals. A burst of energy blossomed in his chest, running through his bio components, carrying a new, almost fresh feeling throughout him. The soft lips pressing against his, the hands holding him, the fast heartbeat in his sensors, it was all new, and exciting and _thrilling_.

And when she pulled away, he watched her eyes dart over the features of his face, her own expression suddenly contorting to surprised worry, her brows knitted and her hands sliding from his cheeks to his chest. She stepped away, giving him space; her face flushed red, cheeks rushed with blood, her head turning downwards in almost shame. 

“I’m sorry, I just...” She started but Connor shook his head, taking her chin between his fingers and lifting her head to look at him. 

In that moment he felt he could do anything. And his entire desire was her. He wanted nothing but her; wanted nothing but to feel her close to him, her skin against his, her lips on his, her warmth embracing him. And in that moment, when curious eyes met piercing ones, Connor felt all his selfish desire well up in him and take control. He wasn’t listening to orders any longer. 

He leaned in to kiss her, moulding lips together as his free hand travelled to grip the back of her head, keeping her in place. He was more confident, tilting her head to push his tongue further into her mouth, feeling the moan vibrate from her throat. And with a flicker of yellow, he’d called on the automated taxi, the small bubble like vehicle pulling up to the curb, and she turned to watch the doors open with a chime. 

“Connor...” she started but was hurriedly ushered into the cab, the doors sliding closed behind them, her thighs being straddled over his lap in the middle of the leather seating. 

“What’s your address?” He asked, and she immediately gave him her residence, the information being transmitted to the programming and GPS of the taxi, the wheels spinning into motion set for its destination. 

His lips found hers again, fingers fumbling as he pulled at the navy shirt of her uniform, bunching it in his hands as he freed it from the confines of her pants, fingers deftly unbuttoning the collar and first two buttons. 

And with her neck now somewhat exposed, he dove in, mouth latching to her skin, teeth grazing and tongue licking, her head falling back as he started to suck gently. A content sigh fell from her lips and before he get any lower, the taxi had pulled up to the curb and the doors were opening, the chill of the outside filling the small space of the vehicle. 

But there was a warmth in her belly that kept her in line, wrapping arms around a sturdy neck and being lifted from the seat, her weight being easily carried to her front door step and in a few swift movements they were entering her home. 

She found herself being nestled into the plush confines of her bed, the springs of the mattress whining under the pressure of bodies being compressed into them. Connors hands rested next to her head, lips finding hers again and her body arched into his, pressing their chests together as her fingers fumbled with pushing off his blazer. He knelt for a moment, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor, turning his attention back to removing her own shirt. 

The force with which he pulled it open sent a few buttons flying and she squeaked, watching as his head dipped to press soft kisses to her breasts, hands cupping and squeezing them over their clothed confines, before he was removing her bra and throwing it to the side, trapping a nipple between his lips. He rolled his tongue over the hard nub, massaging the other in his hand, the soft flesh fitting perfectly in its curve. She sighed out a moan, feeling her mind in the clouds, as deft, long fingers worked their way over her tits, her own hands wrapping around the back of his head, fingertips trailing through the back of his hair. 

His nipping and sucking was fervent, alternating between each breast, occasionally tracing over the valley between them. She arched more into him, head pushing into the pillows beneath her, soundless moans escaping her throat, and when he begun travelling down her stomach and to her navel she squirmed, feeling hands grip the flesh of her thighs. She could feel the way he ghosted his lips over the waistband of her jeans, wanting him to go lower, to touch her, to make her scream; but he only sat himself up and pulled her violently by her hips into him, grinding his hips into hers. 

“Oh god...” Her voice was soft, breathless sounding, and Connor leant to suck at her breast again, grinding hard into her. 

“I thought about what you said Officer,” he started, his hands reaching to his shirt and unbuttoning, revealing the plane of his chest, “about doing what _I_ want,” she stared at him with passion in her eyes, following his hands drifting down his chest to her thighs and then to the front of her jeans, “and I want _you_.” 

The button was pulled open, the fly unzipped and suddenly she was very aware of the thumb against her clit, rolling the small bundle in slow, precise movements. She whined, a strong grip trapping his wrist as his free hand pulled at the waist of her jeans, yanking them down her thighs to her knees; her underwear following close behind and then his fingers were spreading across her folds. She arched her back again, threading her fingers through her hair. Connors eyes watched her face, taking in the expressions she made with every circle of his fingers across her clit. 

“You know you make me feel different. Like there is something within me that wants to be free.” His words reached her hazy mind, seeing his face swimming in the pool of ecstasy as his fingers finally pressed into her. 

She shuddered, whimpering under his touch, his pace starting slow, pumping in and out, in and out, in and out. And she squirmed, rolling her hips, making those digits of his go deeper. 

Connor could only smirk at her attempts to move his slow pace along. Such a feeble creature. Whining under his touch, squirming beneath his hold. There was a moment in which Connors hand stilled and he watched with smug power as she bucked her hips, fucking herself on his fingers, breathing soft moans and whimpers and whines. Before long Connor gave a swift pump of his fingers, leaning himself over her body and locking their lips; his hand picking up quickly, desperate to make her squirm and twitch. 

She didn’t disappoint, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding tight as he kissed her, the coil in her gut getting tighter and tighter, but somehow his pace was too slow for her to bear. 

And when his sensors started to scream at him that she needed to breathe, that she was losing breath, he pulled back, watching her chest heave and back arch as he pushed his digits as far inside her as possible. 

She almost screamed, legs trembling, and fists clenching onto his hair and tugging when he continued to work her into paradise. 

“Will you be good for me, Officer?” Connors words were purred, his free hand cupping her breast and squeezing gently, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She nodded, the movement frantic and desperate, and she met her hands with his face, cupping his cheeks. 

“Yes, Connor, yes.” She babbled, hold his face in her hands and smiling at him with pure affection. “Please, Connor-“ 

His head dipped down and nipped her neck at her words. A wide grin on his lips as his hand pulled away from her core and left her empty. 

Pulling her pants all the way off her legs, there was a click of a belt buckle, a sound of shuffling and very suddenly he pushed his stiff cock into her folds, pressing himself all the way to the back of her cunt. And the gasp that ripped from her throat made him grip tight to her hips, giving a shallow thrust, letting out a soft groan himself. 

Between the moment he had first entered her folds and to now seated inside her, Connors processors were on full steam, working on all the information he was in taking, processing the mere _feeling_ of her around him, so warm, and _wet_ , but so _good_. 

And a selfish desire to make her his well up in his systems, running though his softwares and telling him to _move_. So he did. A harsh buck at first. And then another. And soon he was setting a pace that was bruising, his fingers digging into her flesh, and hips meeting hers. 

And the sounds. The whines. The whimpers. Connor was only made more fervent, thrusting harder and deeper, catching her breath in a kiss again, feeling her nails rake down his back and across his unmarkable synthetic skin. 

No words were spoken between them, only gasps and groans and beautiful melodic moans mixing with the smell of sweat and sex. 

Kisses were desperate, hungry, both of them craved each other’s touch. It was quickly becoming hot and sticky, but both of them didn’t cease their actions, both of them chasing the feeling blooming in their guts. 

Connor couldn’t describe what it felt like. It was a new experience, such a raw desire, such a raw _emotion_. It overworked his softwares, his thoughts overridden by the pure thirst for _pleasure_. 

It wasn’t like anything he’d felt before, like anything he’d ever seen in his programs or his softwares, like it had wormed its way in like a virus coursing through his programming. His thirium pump was working double speed, pumping blue blood through his artificial veins as he picked up his speed, revelling in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her cunt; wet sounding, making him stifle his whines of joy as he listened to the sounds of her become _wetter._

The high was fast approaching, her moans were pitching, his grip tightening but he never wanted it to end, never wanted to leave her warm embrace. 

Her back arched then, and his hand placed itself to the arch, holding her up as he bottomed out and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling it round his tongue, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Then there were nails against his neck, fingers threading through his hair. What a gorgeous feeling, her tugging and pulling to get him closer. 

Then closer, closer, he was chasing the feeling of his release, her cunt squeezing him tightly, his mouth halting the torture of her nipple and instead, nipping and biting her neck. 

A moan ripped from her throat, her eyes rolled into their sockets, and she gripped him for dear life as he rode out her orgasm, chasing his own. When he finally felt the tidal wave of pleasure, his hips were sloppily pressing to hers, a shuddered moan rolling from his tongue. 

Time almost stood still, her chest heaving as they caught up to the feeling of their euphoria. He looked down at her, spread across the sheets beneath him and smirked. Such a beautiful sight. Spent and heaving for breath. All caused because of him. 

But in the back of his mind he had the lingering thought of his mission. Finding Jericho. Finding the Deviant leader. 

For now he held her close, pulling her body towards his, because for now he wanted to enjoy this moment. Holding her as she slept in his arms. Watching her breathing settle and the smile grow on her lips as she buried her face into him. 

_Because when she finally woke up, he would no longer be there._


End file.
